The Marauders : Life Unscripted
by xemptyembracex
Summary: Slightly AU due to Katy, The life of The Marauders.. a book written by Sirius Black -- shows their adventures and times through Hogwarts, better than it sounds.. I suck at summaries
1. Junior Auror Camp

"Stupefy!" Kathyrn yelled ducking a jelly legs curse, and spun back behind a tree only to be hit by a bat boogey curse. Soon the counter curse was muttered and the spell ended. "Stop being so cocky about it" James said simply looking at her. They were in Junior Auror Camp, at age 10 and these stupid spells were getting on Kathyrn's nerves and she was good enough to avoid them so she was beginning to feel like an expert at it. "I'm not being cocky James" Katy said pushing James away from her gently before unzipping her vest and slipping it off as she walked off the practice field. "You were so.." Sirius Black said coming up on her other side. "And a good lot you know?" Katy asked, perking a brow then stopped suddenly. "Wait.. you didnt sign up for this? your mum wouldnt let you!" she said looking to Sirius who grinned playfully then to James who was nervously running a hand through his hair. "You signed him up.. and you.." Katy said turning from James and poking Sirius in the chest. "I ran away" Sirius said solemnly. Katy gaped at him "What?! Why would you do that?!" she snapped. "Drop it" Sirius snapped in return. "Sirius.. Your 11 years old!.." Katy began when Sirius cut her off again, "I SAID DROP IT!" Sirius hollared. Katy glared at him tears forming in her eyes and dropped her vest turning and running off. James looked to Sirius who sighed hitting himself in the forehead.  
That night in the Camp Cafeteria, James and Sirius spotted Katy over in the corner by herself her head down on the table. Sirius was about to walk over when James caught his arm, "Let me.. Reggie wanted to see you anyways" James said referring to another friend from their cabin. Sirius nodded and turned walking off to find Reggie as James headed over to Katy, and sat down beside her stroking her hair, she sat up straight and looked around her eyes landing on James. "Gosh you scared me" she admitted quietly. James chuckled "S'ok.. by the way, Sirius is sorry" he said. Katy rolled her eyes, "Yea.. right.. Sirius is never sorry" she said pointedly. James nodded looking to the table then Katy, "Except when it comes to you" he responded. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Katy said matter-of-factly. "It means.. your his best friend.. he expected you to understand that he ran away and be fine with it.. not disapprove of what he's doing with his life" James answered, Katy sighed "I wasnt disapproving of his life I was looking out for him" she explained. James rolled his eyes "I know that.. he doesnt.." he responded. Sirius walked over sitting down across from them, Katy stared at him for a second before extending a hand, which Sirius shook smiling. James shook his head with a small smile, it was amazing how Sirius could relate that well with someone.. especially a girl.. Hell, especially a girl like Katy. No Offense to Katy.. James thought. Katy was the know-it-all of the group, she was adventerous but she knew what was dangerous and what was wrong and didnt do it. She also was always looking out for Sirius and James. She was like a mom, who just happened to be their age. James was never quite sure how they became friends with her, depending they all used to hate each other. Or atleast he and Katy did.. Sirius and her had been childhood pals and playmates, So Katy knew exactly how Sirius' family was. "So did either of you get your hogwarts letters yet?" Katy's voice brought James from his thoughts. "I got mine last week.." Sirius answered, James nodded "Same here.." he responded. Katy's brow furrowed, "Whats wrong?" James asked noticing it. "Nothing.." Katy responded quickly. "You didnt get your's yet? Katy.. dont worry I'm sure you'll get in.. cus we know your not a squib the way you are with a wand" Sirius commented. "Yea and if you dont watch out that wand will be right up your.." James began chuckling, when Katy cut him off "James, shut up" she said simply. "OoO she whored you" said a voice down the table, All three turned to see Severus Snape sitting there. "Snape's at Auror camp?" James asked turning back to his friends, "I thought his entire family was full of death eaters" Katy responded. "They are.." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "Snape.. what are you doing at Auror camp?" James called turning back to where Snape had been only to find him not there. Katy turned when she felt Snape's hand carress her hair on the other side and slapped his hand off. "Dont touch me" she snapped. Snape smirked, "Well well.. if it isnt the wonder trio" he commented. "What are you doing at auror camp?" James snapped again. "Why do you care?" Snape asked, "He's only here because they dont have a death eaters camp" Sirius said shrugging and leaned back in his chair slouching. "Alot you know Black" Snape snapped, "I should ask you the same thing.. didnt your dear mum not like the light side or the Watson's she'd be so depressed if she saw you here with their daughter" Snape said smirking. Sirius grabbed his wand standing up and aiming it at Snape to have it pushed down, by a hand on his wrist. Sirius looked to see Katy, "He's not worth it" she said simply and turned glaring at Snape. "Yea listen to your little muggle loving girlfriend.. she knows all" Snape said. Nobody expected what happened next, Katy spun suddenly swinging back her fist and punching Snape right in the nose. Snape hurried off clutching his face, everyone around them chuckling and cheering. Katy shook her fist looking to a gaping Sirius and James, "That felt good" she commented simply before the three of them walked out of the cafeteria together. 


	2. Hogwarts

On September 1st, Kathyrn Watson followed her mother and father through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. "Dont worry Mother I'll be fine" Katy assured her, "Well if it isnt my best buddy in the entire world" a sarcastic voice said behind her, Katy noticed her mother and father had left then spun around to see Regulus Black. "Oh yes.. I love you too" she spat sarcastically. Suddenly arms enveloped her from behind and she stiffened, then heard a voice. "Oh Hello there older brother.. fraternizing with my friends now huh?" it snapped. Regulus laughed ironically and walked off. The arms dropped from around her and spun her to face the person. Katy looked up to see Sirius, and rolled her eyes then her lips curved slightly "Thank you for that" she muttered. "Hey couldnt let you suffer now could I?" Sirius asked grabbing the handle to his trunk, Katy doing the same with hers as they headed down the platform to the baggage car their trunks wrattling along behind them through the crowd. "So.. how was your summer?" Sirius asked as he wove his way through the crowd, Katy behind him. "So much different from last week when you were there!" Katy called above the crowd sarcastically, Sirius let out a bark like laugh. When they reached the baggage car, Sirius put both his and Katy's trunks away. "I could do that myself you know" she said tilting her head slightly and looking to Sirius. "You know you look better that way" a voice said beside them, Katy turned expecting to see Snape but instead saw James with a goofy grin on his face. Katy laughed shoving him playfully, "God I hate you" she said cheerfully. "Aww now I'm offended" James said hugging her anyways, Katy rolled her eyes. James made to hug Sirius but he blocked him with his arms, "Man you hug me.. I kill you" Sirius said. "Yea he doesnt like to be touched.." Katy said shrugging then thought to herself looking to Sirius, "Speaking of which why did you hug me earlier.. if you dont like people touching you.." she asked perking a brow. "Because you werent touching me.. I was touching you" Sirius explained boredly, as if it were obvious. "Thank you for specifying.. now can you all move?" a female voice snapped, the three of them slide aside to see a girl with long fiery red hair putting her trunk away. She was about 4 inches shorter than even Katy, and had bright green eyes in muggle clothing. "Your a muggle born arent you?" Sirius asked, "A what?" the girl asked confused, Katy smiled extending a hand "I'm Kathyrn Watson.. this is Sirius Black and James Potter" she said politely, The girl shook her hand smiling "Lily Evans" she said nodding. "Ah anyways.. a muggle born is someone who has non-magic parents" Katy explained as she and Lily hopped on the train, the boys following them on. "Yea I'm a muggle-born then" Lily said, "A muggle is a non-magic folk by the way" James said with a dreamy expression looking to Lily. "I think we clarified that" Lily said rolling her eyes, "Well it was nice meeting all of you" she said and huried off down the hall. "Come on.." Sirius said tugging James into a compartment, as Katy followed. Katy sighed pulling her hair out of the french braid her mother had put it in, Katy had naturally long honey blonde hair. She ran her fingers through it when she noticed someone up the door her head shot up. It was a boy about her height with shaggy brown hair and honey colored eyes. "Um.. is this seat taken everywhere else is full?" he asked signalling to the seat beside Sirius across from Katy. "No.." Katy responded automatically. The boy nodded sitting down as he set his small black owl down on the floor, the thing was about the size of a softball and buzzing wildly inside the cage. "Aww its so cute" Katy said smiling down at the owl. "Only you" Sirius commented then turned to the boy. "Sirius Black.." he said extending a hand, "and these fools are James Potter and Kathyrn Watson" he added. The boy shook his hand "Remus Lupin.. nice too meet you all" the boy said nodding. "Well Kathyrn.." James said fakely, Katy sighed, "Yes James Thomas Harold Potter?" she said smiling innocently. Sirius began cracking up as James scowled. Remus was fighting laughter at his amusing compartment mates. James rolled his eyes. "Aww Jamsie.. dont be mad.." Katy said snuggling up beside him and resting her head on his shoulder, James snorted and put his arm around her shoulders. James then messed with her hair twirling it between his fingers, "James.." Katy said innocently, James perked a brow "yes?" he asked still toying with her hair. "If my hair has one tangle or knot in it.. due to your nervous prying fingers I will kick your.." she began when the door slammed open. There stood Severus Snape with a blonde haired boy. "Ah told you they were here.." Snape said, Katy smiled slightly "Why Hello Severus" She said fakely. Sirius coughed to hide his laughter, James was still toying with Katy's hair when Katy pushed his arm off and sat up straight. "So what happened to your nose?" she asked with fake concern, this sent James and Sirius into Peals of laughter. Snape slammed the door walking off, the other boy following him. "What just happened?" Remus asked looking up from the book he was reading. "Katy broke his nose last week at camp.. because he was bugging us" James explained. "She did?" Remus asked stunned looking to the petite girl infront of him. "Yea man Katy's a bad ass she may be small but never get on her bad side.." Sirius said shuddering. "Top marks in Junior Auror Camp" James boasted. "You guys can stop flaunting my achievements now" Katy said leaning back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest. "Aww We're sorry Katy Bear" James said slinging an arm back over her shoulder toying with her hair again. "You love messing with my hair dont you?" she asked, James grinned nodding, just as the door opened again, it was the Trolley lady. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked, Sirius and James stood up buying lots of stuff, as the trolley lady left. "Here.." Sirius said noticing Remus' confused face, handing him a box of Bernie Bott's every flavor beans. "Uh thanks" Remus muttered nodding as he opened the box. The rest of the trip was pretty boring, with James and Sirius playing poker, Remus reading his book and Katy falling asleep against James, her head on his lap as she laid curled up in a fetal position on half the bench. When they arrived at Hogwarts, James woke Katy up, as she sat up stretching and looked around. "We're at Hogwarts?!" she asked, then began to freak out. "Whats wrong?" Remus asked confused. "I havent put my robe on yet" Katy answered. "Neither have we" Sirius answered perking a brow. Katy pointed out their compartment window to passing students in uniforms, "Ah..sh--" James began when Katy slapped a hand over his mouth. "Dont curse James" Katy said simply, then saw Lily pass and grabbed a robe slipping the main part over her muggle outfit and huried out to find Lily. James rolled his eyes grabbing his uniform and doing what Katy said putting on the main part over his outfit carrying the pants, blouse and tie, the others followed his example. By the time they got off the train, they heard a tall giant man yelling "Firs' years this way! Four to a boat!". James noticed Katy in a boat with Lily and some other boy all talking animatedly. James sighed "So much for us being together at the sorting ceremony" he muttered. Sirius glanced at him then to Katy's boat, "Mate.. she'll still be at the ceremony the same time we will.." he assured James resting a hand on his shoulder. James, Remus and Sirius all hopped in a boat together along with a chubby boy with short blonde hair. 


	3. Sorting Ceremony

Katy caught up with Lily outside, by Hagrid. "Oh Hey" Lily said smiling. "Howdy" Katy said waving fakely. Lily laughed, "Well we should find a boat" she said. Katy nodded, as she walked over to one with a boy in it. "Mind if we share the boat with you?" Katy asked. The boy looked up at her then Lily, "not at all.." he said as they climbed in, sitting down on the bench behind him. "Frank Longbottom by the way" he said extending a hand, Katy shook it "Katy Watson.. this is Lily Evans" she said nodding to Lily, who shook Frank's other hand laughing. Frank smiled, "So what house do you guys want to be in?" he asked, Katy smirked "Gryffindor definitely" she said simply. Lily stared between them confused, "Okay I'll explain.. theres four houses.. Slytherin, the evil pureblood people house.. they hate muggleborns.. lets hope your not in there.. hmm Hufflepuff for the nice people, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Gryffindor for the brave at heart.. and intelligent" Katy said nodding. "Gryffindor then.." Lily said smiling and nodded. "Same here" Frank responded not taking his eyes off Lily, Katy rolled her eyes thinking "Do guys develop Hormones this early in life?", Lily looked to her "what do you mean?" she asked as Frank blushed. Katy's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth realizing she'd asked her question aloud. Lily laughed at her, "If you mean him staring then yes" Lily said smirking to Frank who sighed, "Girls.. are impossible" he said, as another one hopped in the boat with them just as the boats took off. It was a girl in their year with long blonde hair, She let out a sigh of relief. "Just in time huh?" Katy asked, the girl nodded. "Katy Watson.. Lily Evans.. Frank Longbottom" Katy said simply, the girl laughed brushing her hair out of her face "Alice Lansden" she said simply. "Nice to meet you" Lily and Katy said in unison, Frank nodded simply. When the boats landed, Katy was about to get out when a hand reached out grabbing hers and pulling her out. She was about to get very angry when she saw it was James, a worried expression on his face. "Whats wrong?" she asked nervously. "Sirius.. fell into the lake.. and his arm is pretty tore up from the giant squid" James said pointing over to where Hagrid was tending to a wet Sirius who lay on the grass. Katy gaped holding a hand over her mouth as she and James huried over to Sirius still clasping hands. "Sirius are you alright?" Katy asked kneeling beside him finally dropping James hand. Hagrid looked up at her, "He'll be fine, Lass.. his arms just scrapped.." he said smiling widely. Katy nodded, then looked back to Sirius who was wet and shivering a sling of bandages on his arm. Katy took off her robe, slinging it over Sirius' shoulders "Here.." she said simply standing up as James helped Sirius up using Sirius' good hand. "You really gave her a scare you know" James said watching Katy walk off in her muggle clothes to catch up with Lily, and her two friends from the boat. Sirius nodded not talking and pulled the robe tighter around him with his good hand. James noticed Hagrid leading the kids through the crowd, towards the castle. They were about to move when they heard a familiar voice behind them, "So.. what house do you two want to be in?" they both turned to see Katy standing there a big grin on her face. James laughed, "We just saw you.." he said pointing to the doors of the castle. Katy rolled her eyes "You saw me Tell Lily I was hanging with you guys and then slinked back behind Hagrid.. to.. well here?" she said looking around simply. Sirius shrugged "she has a point mate" he said to James then looked to Katy, "and Gryffindor.. just to piss my mum and brother off" he said grinning. "I figured you would say as such.." Katy responded then looked to James, who laughed "Ditto" he said. Katy perked a brow, "Why are you laughing?" she asked nervously. Sirius shook his head, "He was worried on the other shore that you wouldnt be with us during the sorting but your friends" he said and walked off through the crowd, James and Katy following. "with my friends.." Katy began blinking slightly, "You guys ARE my friends" she said pointedly. "You know what I meant" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Actually.. I dont.. if you mean Lily and them.. yes their my friends but so are you.. and James" Katy said glaring at him then turning and pushing through the crowd to go stand with Lily and them, tears threatening to spill. Sirius looked after her and let out a swear word, James sighed "that went well" he muttered. "Yea I always manage to fuck up around her dont I?" Sirius hissed rubbing his sore arm with his good one. "Thats cus you guys are best friends and too much alike.. your personalities clash" James explained. No sooner had James said that but the shorter girl pushed her way through the crowd back to them hugging Sirius, who winced at his arm but patted her back with his good arm. James smirked knowingly as the crowd began to move through the great hall doors. Sirius took Katy's hand in his good one then noticed she was crying. "Whats wrong?" he whispered as Katy got her hand free wiping her eyes then shook her head. "Nothing.." Katy whispered walking through the doors with James and Sirius following Mcgonagall to the front to stand with the other first years. "Okay when I call your name please step forward and I'll place the sorting hat on your head.." Mcgonagall instructed, "Sirius Black" she called, Sirius rolled his eyes stepping forward and sitting down on the stool which after two minutes it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" everyone at the Gryffindor table clapping. James took Katy's hand reassuringly, she smiled to him.  
By the end, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Rudolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Avery Nott, Christopher Crabbe, and Martin Goyle were sorted in Slytherin. Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Alice Lansden, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Kathyrn Watson, Jennifer and Jessica Patil, Thomas Finnigan, Lisa Brown, Zelda Samson and Amanda Vance were sorted into Gryffindor. and a few other random students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Katy was busy laughing with Lily, Frank, Alice and their new friend Thomas. James looked down the table at her then back to Sirius. "She's avoiding us now" James snapped. "Oh yea.. thanks James seeing as I didnt notice" Sirius said rolling his eyes. James shrugged, "Just letting you know" he said innocently. 


	4. Friendship

Three Years Later "Dang Jamsie if your going to stop atleast warn me!" Sirius snapped, "Ow Sirius thats my foot" Katy hissed. "You know I dont think this invisibility cloak is made for four people" Remus pointed out. "Thank you Captain Obvious" Katy muttered rolling her eyes. James growled "Shut up" he hissed as he turned pinning Katy against the nearby wall, Sirius and Remus stood really close on either side of them. Filch was looking in their direction as he headed down the hall towards them. Katy chewed her bottom lip, "we're going to be caught" she thought to herself. She felt James push tighter against her, Sirius and Remus closing in on either side as she noticed Filch's feet, right behind James' own. "We're definitely going to be caught" she thought, then looked up at James, You know most people would consider this romantic.. but James is like my brother so I find this quite.. disgusting she thought to herself. Just then they heard a bang at the opposite end of the hall. Filch rushing off, James stepped back, Sirius and Remus as well. Katy let out a sigh of relief, "I thought we were goners" she whispered. "You werent the only one" Sirius confessed in a whisper. James let out a quiet snort, "Yea" he hissed. "Stay here" Katy whispered pushing the invisibility cloak off as they reached the fat Lady's portrait. "Dragons wing" she said, the fat lady snapped her eyes open and groaned opening the portrait, Katy walked in, the other three following her, as James pulled the cloak off, Sirius fixing his hair, Remus plopping down on the couch. "That was a close call though" James confessed. Katy nodded, "Well I'm going to bed.. we have class first thing tommorow" she said waving and headed up the girls dorms stairs. Katy pulled her blonde hair up in a loose bun changing into a pair of dark blue stretch shorts, and one of Sirius' old quidditch jerseys which she used as a sleep shirt and walked over sneaking into her bed shutting the curtains around her. Katy had gotten used to the lack of sleep, her and her three friends had been doing these late night outings for the past year and a half ever since Mr. Potter had given James his old invisibility cloak. Katy learned that Mr. Potter was an auror for the ministry of magic and they re-issued him an invisibility cloak every five years. 


	5. Rivalries

Katy woke up a little less than four hours later, to Lily yelling about James putting green dye in her shampoo. Jessica Patil trying to console her. Jessica wasnt that bad, her sister Jennifer, Lisa, Zelda and Amanda were impossible preppy bitches who always called her a dyke for hanging around "the guys" as Alice had given them the title. Katy stood up opening her curtains and stretched. "Well if it isnt the dyke queen" Zelda sneered walking out of the bathroom in a towel, "Well if it isnt Barbie's life size clone" Katy muttered before walking over and grabbing a dark blue baggy tee-shirt and a pair of worn in jeans as she pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun slipping on her shoes and huried out. When Katy reached the commons room she saw Remus on the couch reading. "Hello Remy.. what you reading?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder looking down at the book. Remus smiled "Just Romeo and Juliet.. Shakespeares a genius you know" he said quietly, Katy sat back looking at him "You actually like Shakespeare?" she asked, "There's nothing wrong with.." Remus began, when Katy interrupted him "No.. I like Shakespeare's works also I was just surprised that a guy likes reading Shakespeare.. Sirius found him cheesy and gay" she said using airquotes around 'cheesy and gay'. Remus rolled his eyes "Thats Sirius for you" he muttered and went back to reading, Katy resting her head on his shoulder again reading with him. "Hello Sunshine" a males voice said, as James came down into the commons room. Katy wondering who he was talking to at first sat up then saw Lily coming down the girls steps and glaring at James. "Hello Potter" Lily snapped, Katy sighed standing up and followed Lily out of the photo hole. "How can you be friends with.. that thing?" Lily asked running a hand through her now green hair, as she brushed it up into a high bun pulling the bucket cap over it. "He's not that bad normally.. he only picks on you because he likes you" Katy said shrugging. "Well I wish he didnt.. he's fucken annoying" Lily snapped. "Lils.. language" Katy said sternly, "Whatever" Lily said stomping ahead, seeing James and his group coming up behind them. James wrapped his arms around Katy's waist, Katy sighed brushing him off and turned glaring at him. "What did I do now?" James asked confused. "Green hair dye James?!" Katy snapped, "When will you ever get the message.. she hates you, doing this just makes her hate you more.. cant you just leave her alone?" she snapped. James glared at Katy, "Oh yea and what do you know? Your just a girl.." he snapped. "Just a girl?" Katy asked slowly her voice getting extremely low, and Remus could have sworn he saw her eyes flash. "Yes a dykey girl.. who showers as much as I do and dresses like she just walked out of a wardrobe.. a very dark wardrobe.. so dont hate just because the only friend you have that happens to be a girl gets pissed when I pull a prank on her and she takes it out on you" James snapped an inch from Katy's face, Sirius sat a hand on James' shoulder as he saw tears forming in Katy's eyes, but it was too late. Katy slapped James hard across the face not caring if he saw the tears in her eyes, "I hate you" she snapped and turned running to the girls lavatory vowing for them never to see her cry. That day Katy didnt attend any of her classes. 


	6. Some things never change

"You really did it this time James" Sirius said as they walked to Dinner after all their classes ended, they hadnt seen Katy all day and she had every class with them. "I dont care.." James snapped, Remus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as the three of them sat down at the table. Sirius gaped when the doors opened to the great hall, and in walked Katy only now her hair was shoulder length instead of long, and very plainly cut, she had also put brown highlights in it, even though it was naturally dirty blonde. She wore a light brown eye shadow and lip gloss, wearing a plain brown tee-shirt that happened to fit her well and showed her developing chest and some cleavage in the v-neck, she wore a brown, black and white plaid skirt, white knee high socks, and brown clogged shoes. Sirius gaped at her, James groaned burying his face in his hands. Remus perked a brow as Katy walked over handing Remus a book, "I forgot to give this back.. I borrowed it earlier" she said. Remus nodded, seeing it was his Hamlet book. "Thanks" he said looking to Katy, as she walked off, to sit across from Lily and Alice who were admiring her new look. Thomas Finnigan, walked over sitting down beside her and began flirting with her. It wasnt hard to tell Katy wasnt interested, depending when Thomas ran a hand up and down her arm, she clenched her fists atop the table. Sure enough, five minutes later Thomas rushed out holding his nose. Katy walked down the table past them and dropped five dollars infront of Frank Longbottom, who cracked up laughing and leaned across the table hugging her. She sat down rolling her eyes. James perked a brow, "She's going out with Longbottom?" he asked Sirius who shrugged. The next day, Katy came to breakfast wearing a plain black tee-shirt and her same baggy worn in jeans, with her converses. Her hair pulled back in a top half. She sat down beside Frank Longbottom who was talking to her, as he took her hand atop the table. James clenched his fists, everyone knew he was very protective of Katy and he knew Frank's reputation. James stood up, Sirius trying to pull him back down but it didnt work as James walked down the table to Frank and Katy. Katy glanced up at him confused, "Uh Katy.. can I talk to you?" James asked running a hand through his hair nervously. "Sure James.. Frank tell Alice and Lily I'll see them in first period" Katy said standing up and following James out. "Do you go out with Longbottom?" he asked pointedly once they were in the hallway, "Even if I did.. why do you care?" Katy snapped. "Because your one of my best friends and I dont want to see you hurt" James said simply. "Haha.. I WAS.. was.. past tense.. one your best friends, and James nobody could hurt me the way you did" Katy said matter-of-factly and turned to walk off when James grabbed her arm. "James.. release me" Katy said sharply, "Katy please listen to me.. I'm serious" James said. "Sirius?" Katy asked confused. "No.. ugh.. No I.. I'm sorry alright?" James stuttered, "I'm sorry I said that.. I was angry I didnt mean it.. and I dont like Lily.. alright? well I do.. but I like someone else more.. as a sister.." James specified, Katy laughed shaking her head "Gosh you were always bad with apologies" she said smiling. James shrugged smiling "Hey.. Atleast I try, Sirius wouldnt have at all" he said running a hand through his hair. "I wouldnt what?" Sirius asked walking out. "Apologize.." Katy said smirking. Remus sighed of relief, "Does this mean we're all cool again?" he asked. "You know it.." Katy said simply, "Oh yea.. and I found this awesome idea in a book" she said to James and Sirius who walked on either side of her up the stairs to their first class, Transfiguration. "Yup.. some things never change" Remus said to himself and followed them. 


	7. Who is Voldemort?

James sat with Katy in Transfiguration, Sirius and Remus infront of them. "So.. you never answered my question" James said to Katy who perked a brow. "Do you go with Longbottom?" James asked, Katy laughed "Heavens no.. he goes with Alice, and I was helping him decide what to buy her for her birthday.. this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend.." she explained, "So why was he holding your hand?" James asked perking a brow. "Because he's an affectionate touchy feely person James.. why do you care?" Katy asked confused. "No Reason.." James muttered staring at the desk. Katy rolled her eyes "whatever" she muttered as Mcgonagall walked in. During one part they were supposed to be working into turning animals into water goblets, "God.. I'll never get this" Katy muttered frustrated at it. James grabbed her hand, "You have to calm down in order for it to work.." he muttered entertwining his fingers through Katy's after using his other hand to take her wand and set it on the desk. "Close your eyes.." James whispered, Katy did as such and you could tell she was thoroughly frustrated, "Okay now breathe.. take deep slow breathes" James whispered reassuringly, Katy did as such then ended up laughing "I feel like I'm having a baby or something" she said. "Hopefully not with me" James said his eyes widening. Katy rolled her eyes, "Oh yea.. I can see it now.. Little James' running around.. I dont think so.. Thats Lily's job" Katy said making James blush, as she laughed. "Where'd my wand go?" she asked confused, James handed it to her as he took her wrist helping her with it, "Okay tap it three times and say "feureverto" James specified. Katy did as such, and it changed to a perfect water goblet. Katy smiled to herself, "thanks James" she said turning to him, to find her face less than two inches from his. James cleared his throat as they both went back to their projects blushing furiously. That day at Lunch, something not so pleasant happened. Katy was sitting beside James and them talking when a black letter landed infront of her, she stared at it her eyes widening. Everyone around them watching her, then looked around noticing four of five other kids were recieving them as well. Katy opened hers, reading it, as tears poured down her cheeks "no.. they cant.. they cant be" she whispered hysterically before running from the hall. The other kids, doing pretty much the same things. James stood up chasing after Katy, some others followed the other kids who ran as well. Sirius turned his attention to Dumbledore who was now at the podium tapping the glass beside him, "It appears the Ministry has just reported 19 raids all over the area.. attacks from the new Dark Lord.. Voldemort" he said solemnly. That wasnt the last they'd heard of the new dark lord.  
James caught up with Katy in the hallway who was curled in a fetal position down a back hallway sobbing hysterically. "Katy.." he whispered kneeling beside her crying form, and felt like crying himself at the sight of her like this. He reached down to touch her when she pulled away, "D-dont touch me, James" she whispered, her voice cracking. James ignored her protests and hugged her to him, as he pulled her close to him, she tried to protest by slamming her fist against his chest but eventually gave up sobbing into his chest as she clutched desperately at his shirt as if to catch something to keep from falling to pieces. James took her hand from his shirt and intertwined her fingers in his, whispering soothing comments to her. Katy soon fell asleep from crying so much in his arms, he lifted her into his arms cradling her like a baby as he carried her back to the gryffindor tower. Passing Lily on the way, she looked to Katy then James with sympathy evident in her eyes then turned back to talking with Alice and Frank. 


	8. Too close for comfort

From that day on, James and Katy were inseperable, almost like twins. They were close and told each other everything. Katy was sad, and never really got over it. But about a month later had to pick up the pieces and resume with her life. One night about six monthes later, Katy and James sat on the couch staring into the fire together, everyone else was asleep. "Katy.." James whispered suddenly. Katy looked to him confused, "Whats wrong?" she whispered. James shook his head "nothing.. its stupid" he muttered. "What is?" Katy asked her confusion growing. "Okay.. promise you wont laugh" James said, Katy rolled her eyes "James.. I never laugh.. you can tell me anything remember?" she said quietly. James closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Okay Sirius and the other boys were bragging about how they lost their virginity.. and.. I.. I.. I havent" James stuttered out. Katy sighed, "Why do you care what they think.." she said, rather than asked. "Because guys are osterasized for this kind of thing.." James whispered. Katy thought quietly for a second before taking James hand and pulling him into a standing position, "Come on" she muttered. "Where.." James began, when Katy rolled her eyes "Get the cloak" she said quietly setting a finger to his lips. James grabbed the invisibility cloak from the back of the couch slinging it over both of them, and followed her out as she led him down the halls. James felt Katy take his hand, as his eyes widened suddenly realizing where they were heading. "Katy.. I didnt mean.." James began when Katy rolled her eyes, "James.. do you trust me?" she whispered. James nodded simply as they appeared outside the room of requirement, "you obviously know what to think of" Katy muttered sarcastically, James chuckled as they both opened the door revealing a large queen sized bed, near a fire place with red satin blankets and sheets. Katy slid the cloak off, James setting it down on a chair as he followed Katy over to the bed. "Okay.." James muttered nervously, Katy sighed "James.." she said forcefully as she sat on the bottom of the bed, James walked over to her picking at the hem on the bottom of his shirt, Katy grabbed his wrist pulling him closer to her so he was right infront of her. "Kiss me" Katy whispered, James didnt respond just leaned down his lips meeting hers, as he immediately deepened it laying her back on the bed laying over top of her still kissing her, Katy and him stopped, as Katy yanked the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. James went back to kissing her and then moved down to kissing the side of her neck, as Katy ran her fingers along his spine up and down giving James goosebumps. Katy then moved so she was gently sucking on the side of his neck, by his collar bone. James let a shiver run through him and smiled slightly, "Enjoying it?" Katy asked looking up at him. "Yes" James whispered, as Katy's hands streamed down his chest to his pants unbuttoning them, as James sat up sliding them off and kicking them off. Katy pulled her shirt off slinging it aside as well, James finally seeing she was wearing a silky white bra over her developing chest. Two hours later, James lay beside Katy exhausted, and covered in sweat. Katy smiled slightly, "I love you" James whispered. "What?" Katy asked sitting up suddenly. "I said.." James began, "No I know what you said.." Katy said standing up suddenly and grabbing her jeans slipping them on, and slid on her button up shirt buttoning up the two top buttons as she grabbed her shoes, bra and underwear of the floor rushing from the room. James stared after her in confusion. Katy walked into the commons room, to see Sirius sitting on the couch and he looked to her. "What did you do?" he asked seeing her outfit, and her messed up hair. "Made the biggest mistake of my life" she said simply before rushing up the girls stairs leaving him there in confusion. Five minutes later, the puzzle was solved, when James walked in, in his jeans and tee-shirt carrying his shoes as well his hair more messed up then usual tears streaming down his cheeks as he plopped down beside Sirius, who hugged his friend in a brother like way. James soon spilling the entire story of how he was a virgin and what he and Katy did.. and how he said he loved her and she left. "She doesnt love you like that mate.." Sirius said shrugging. James nodded, "I know.. but it hurts" he whispered. "Its called a broken heart mate.." Sirius whispered in return as they headed up to the boys dorms in the wee hours of the morning. 


	9. The Melodrama of Clinginess

Katy woke up less than two hours later, and took a quick shower dressing in a baggy black tee-shirt, baggy black Weird sisters hoodie and jeans with her usual converses, as she left her hair down hurrying down to the great hall to catch the last half an hour of breakfast. She noticed James sat beside Sirius, his head down on the table, it appeared he was asleep. When Sirius saw Katy walk in, he jumped up, she turned walking out, Sirius following her and grabbing her wrist. "Please Sirius.. your going to make this worse than it has to be" Katy muttered staring at the floor. Sirius growled, "James loves you.. and you love him too or you wouldnt have done that.." he snapped. "I dont love him.." Katy snapped, "I cant.." she whispered quietly then turned and ran off. At Lunch, James sat staring at the empty table infront of him. "You have to eat, mate" Sirius said patting his shoulder and James shrugged him off. "James.." a female voice whispered, all three boys looked up to see Katy standing there tears in her eyes. "Umm.. Can I .. talk to you.. alone?" she said, each word slowly before exhaling, as if it was killing her to ask this. James looked to the other two then back to Katy and nodded standing up to follow her out. Once out in the hallway, James and Katy stood there staring at the floor. "I didnt mean to hurt you.." Katy whispered, James looked up at her finally his eyes red and swollen from lack of sleep and crying. "I.. I.. gosh.." Katy said hitting herself in the forehead and looked up at James, then stepped forward kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you.. I didnt want too.. but I do.. and I feel shallow saying that.. after sex depending we're only fourteen.. and probably dont know what love is.. but if I did.. I feel it for you.. and I didnt want too because everyone I've loved I've lost so far..and.." Katy rambled, as James kissed her again, "and I dont want to lose you" Katy whispered smiling. James grinned slightly hugging her to him tightly. Katy and James walked back into the great hall together sitting down side by side, Sirius grinning when he saw them. 


	10. Pranks and Reading Sirius' book

Harry looked up from where he was reading "The Marauders: Life Unscripted" a book Sirius had wrote, that Remus had published after he fell through the veil, to where his aging professor sat. "He lost his virginity to his best friend?" Harry asked confused. "She was his first girlfriend.. they were pretty much inseperable.. your father pranked Snape, while Katy planned the pranks and did any physical work that needed to be done.." Remus explained. "Like breaking Snape's nose?" Harry asked grinning. "Yes very much like breaking his nose.. thats why its so hooked today" Remus said nodding. Harry laughed quietly and went back to reading.. Remus reading his own copy of the book...

Katy and James were bent over a book two weeks later in the library when Sirius approached them. "What are you knuckle heads doing?" he asked, Katy grinned pointing to the page. "The ultimate christmas prank?" he asked flipping the book slightly marking the page with his hand as he view the cover "300 ultimate pranks?" he asked confused looking between the two of them. James smirked "Katy here.. was looking through flourish and blotts last week lord knows she's a book worm anyways.. she found this between the love books.. which she claims she didnt mean to be looking at.. by the way" James said, Katy rolled her eyes "even if I was.. it was only to please you" she said sarcastically grinning at James. "well if Jamsie just didnt get shut down" Sirius said letting out a bark like laugh. Katy looked over at James who was smirking at her, "Oh you'll pay.. quidditch tryouts tommorow" James said smirking. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Kates.. he cant do anything to jeopardize his part on the team.. so dont worry about it" he said simply throwing an arm around Katy. "Ey, Mate!" James said shoving Sirius' arm off, Katy laughed shaking her head. "Hitting on my girlfriend huh?" James asked flicking Sirius in the forehead. "Having fun?" a snide voice said, Katy spun around to see Snape standing there. "Oh yea Loads of fun" James said closing the book and shoving it in his satchel bag, Sirius smirking. "What are you reading there Potter?" Snape asked reaching toward the bag when Katy slapped his hand away. "Keep your hands off peoples personal property.. Snivellus, didnt your mother raise you better?" Katy asked perking a brow. Snape glared at her, "How dare you touch me you filthy muggle lover" he snapped. Katy growled, dropping her bag to the floor and made to leap at Snape but James beat her too it tackling Snape to the ground punching at his face, then grabbed a book slamming Snape over the head with it as he fell unconscious.  
Snape was in the hospital for three days with a concusion after that, he had two black eyes, a broken nose, split lip, and was officially deaf in his right ear. He still is until this very day. Katy and James both had detention, James for three weeks for the fight, Katy for a week for instigating. "Instigating my foot, honestly" Katy said dusting off a trophy, her long dirty blonde hair once again pulled up in a loose bun. "You werent instigating Hun.. dont mind them" James assured her. "Oh Bullocks" Snape said from the other side of the room, he had detention for the fight as well. "You want a second round Snape? Deafen you in your other ear?" James snapped. Snape glared at him, as James walked over to Katy. "You strut around here like you own the place.. you dont deserve her or any other girl in this joint.. you pathetic gryffindor fool" Snape snapped. Katy laughed at the irony of it all, "Snape.. James doesnt deserve me? Have you ever thought.. maybe you dont deserve any girl.. James is twice the man you'll ever be.. and I hope he has a kid one day who bugs you because lord knows you'll be a professor here" Katy snapped.   
"Wow.." Harry muttered, "Is that the reason Snape hates me?" Harry asked, Lupin let out a hearty laugh "the very reason.. you see he always knew James didnt deserve Katy... let alone Lily.. because Snape liked Lily.. and the fact that both Katy and Lily were best friends and hated Snape himself.. made it worse.. especially that comment" Remus said nodding. Harry smirked, "Is he really deaf in one ear?" he asked. "His right one" Remus said before going back to reading.. 


	11. Hooplah

Katy and James spent Christmas Break at Hogwarts, with Sirius and Remus. Normally they both went home, but since Katy's parents had died, and James had informed his parents of his current situation they both agreed he should stay. Katy had gotten her hair cut to just above shoulder length before Christmas Break, with red, black and brown highlights in it. James thought it was truly wicked, and Sirius agreed. Remus thought it was a bit drastic himself, but Katy just told him. "Shush Remy before I get ahold of your hair" she said smiling innocently. Remus laughed half-heartedly, when Sirius grinned "Dont push her mate.. she knows where you live" he said. "I know where you live too Sirius" Katy assured him, James laughed. "Thats so not fair.. you guys always gang up on us!" Sirius said looking between Katy and James, Katy perked a brow being the first to respond "Umm.. Sirius.." she said, "What?" he asked in response, "Its two to two.. nobody's ganging up on anyone.. its even" Katy said matter-of-factly, which sent James and Remus into peals of laughter, Sirius tackling Katy to the ground tickling her.

"We were always very laid back..and goofy.. Katy complimented us.. and kept us all happy" Remus said his eyes full of memories, Harry smiled slightly, "She reminds me of you.." Remus said, "Me?" Harry asked confused, "Times were hard.. things went wrong.. and still she kept trying.. she never forgot to laugh or what life was about.. the same goes with you.." Remus said nodding. Harry grinned, "You know normally I'd start yelling but for once.. I dont mind being like Katy.. I'm proud of it" he said. Remus smiled nodding and went back to reading, Harry did the same..

It was over christmas break that James had invented the new word, "Hooplah" which meant .. well anything. Katy and James also decided that all of the group would protest against the yule ball. They held their own party in the dorm room, which they invited all their friends too. Lily, Alice, Frank, Thomas, and a few others showed up. They drank, ate snacks and played games.. as well as dancing some. That.. was the night, Katy and James broke up. Katy found James kissing Lily who was quite drunk, in the bathroom. It was okay though, at first they both avoided each other. But by the end of Christmas break, things were fine. Katy and James both agreed they were better of friends, and partners in crime then love interests. They planned a welcome back prank for the slytherins, the next day when everyone arrived back from break. 


	12. The Werewolf

Katy sat at the table, with her wand taped around her wrist up her sleeve of her baggy robe. "Gosh I feel like a tard" she muttered, "You are a tard" Sirius said smirking innocently, "Aw thanks Sirius.. I love you too" she said fakely. James plopped down beside her, "What did I miss?" he hissed, "Nothing.. yet" Katy responded flatly. "Oh yes.. right.." James said looking to his sleeve as he yanked it down covering his wand, Sirius and Remus leaning slightly out of the way as Katy and James muttered the spell at the same time, the slytherins suddenly were in spice girl type clothing, singing "wanna be" atop the table. Snape singing it to Vivaldi, the potions professor himself. Katy broke into peals of laughter along with everyone else in the great hall. This prank.. landed both Katy and James with four more weeks of detention, not that they cared. The next night, Katy and James had detention. Remus had left for his mother's illness. "You know.. Remus always disappears this time of month" Katy said, "How do you know?" James asked, Katy pulled out a two year planner with x's over the days Remus had been absent. "Always.. over.." James began, "the full moon.." Katy said simply, "Why didnt you tell us before?" James asked looking to his friend. "I wasnt sure how too.." Katy said flatly shrugging. "We have to tell Sirius.." James said, Katy nodded "tommorow morning.." she said as she began dusting off a trophy. "No.. now" James said grabbing her wrist, and flinging the invisibility cloak over both of them dragging her down the hall. They had another near run in with Filch, This time James pinned Katy against the wall trying to avoid touching her and the fact that her breasts were touching his chest. She had grown up alot in the past year, Sirius had mentioned this to James about every other day. "Come on" James hissed grabbing her wrist as they continued running to the Gryffindor tower, and up into the boys dorms startling Sirius who sat up. Katy noticed Remus' bed was empty as usual. "Remus is a werewolf" James stated simply. "What?! How do you.." Sirius asked standing up, Katy handed him the two year planner. "We should confront him about this.." Sirius suggested. And they did, when Remus got back all three confronted him at breakfast..

Remus first denied it, but they assured him they knew. "Honestly Remus just tell us the truth we dont care.. I think its Hot actually" Katy said, "I.. understand.. if you guys dont want to be my friends.. Wait! What?!" Remus asked looking up suddenly, Katy laughed "I said its alright.. with all of us.. gosh" she said smiling, James and Sirius nodded. "Yea Mate.. we're here to support you.. no matter what" Sirius assured him. "You mean.. you dont hate me?" Remus asked gaping at them still in shock. "Oh yea Lupin we hate you.. even though I've known for what five monthes now?" Katy said sarcastically then rolled her eyes hugging Remus to her as she sat beside him in the great hall. Remus finally knew what it was like to have true friendship, Katy reminded him all the time that they were family especially that year. Sirius and James snuck off alot planning something in secret, Katy nor Remus cared this gave them more time to hang out and read.   
"So did all of you love her or something?" Harry asked confused, "Pretty much it was sort of a family thing.. we all loved her in a sister way.. but I mean we saw the fact she was a girl.. and we were teenagers.. it was the hormones you know" Remus explained. "Like me and Ron with Mione?" Harry asked, depending he and Ron by this time hate both had crushes on Hermione but both ended up in just friendship. "Exactly.." Remus said nodding. 


	13. The Map

Katy walked down the steps one morning in a baggy tee-shirt and pajama pants. Remus looked up from the couch "thats a good look on you" he commented. "Oh Haha thanks so much Lupin" Katy said sarcastically grinning. Katy plopped down beside Remus on the couch pulling her hair into a loose bun. "Shouldnt you be preparing for class?" Remus asked perking a brow. "Yea.. but I figured since James and Sirius said they wanted to talk to us before breakfast I should come down" Katy said smiling cheerfully. James and Sirius as if on cue walked down the stairs from the boys dorm. "Hello Remus.. Morning Glory" James said smirking as he kissed the top of Katy's head. "Okay so what did you want to talk to us about?" Katy asked confused. James smiled "This.." James said flopping a book down on her lap. Katy perked a brow at it then looked to James "The art of magical map making?" she asked. "Yea.. we're going to make a map of the school.. with people included.." James said sitting down between her and Remus. "With people.. what their doing all the time.." Sirius said wraggling his eyebrows. "Sick.." Katy said wrinkling her nose. "Its so we can see if Filch or anyone else is coming during our nightly rounds" James specified, Katy smiled "thats awesome.." she said her smile fading "its going to be difficult however" Katy explained. "Thats why we put you and Remus on the case.." Sirius said slapping his forehead with his palm as if it were obvious. "Oh thanks Sirius really" Remus said sarcastically, Katy laughed quietly holding out a hand which Remus high-fived. "So.. you recruited us for this because you're too stupid to figure it out.. hmm this could be good blackmail" Katy said standing up and stretching, "Well I have to go get changed for class.." she said smiling and huried off up the stairs. "That chick.. is seriously ticking my last nerve" Sirius snapped bitterly, "Your just being bitter because she called you stupid" Remus said boredly without looking up from his book.   
Harry flipped the page, "it skips to year four after that" he said boredly. "Ah yes.. because the detailed map making process we couldnt include.." Remus said nodding. "And the fact Black had so many detentions he couldnt write that part" a voice said from the door, Harry looked up to see Professor Snape and had to fight back laughter. "Ah Hello Severus" Remus said smiling politely. "Oh shut it Lupin" Snape snapped. Harry laughed and went back to reading his book... 


	14. Its because I'm a girl

THE BEGINNING OF FOURTH YEAR Sirius Black stood on the platform waiting for his friends to show up, when he saw a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair with brushed in pink streaks, she wore a tight pink v-neck tee-shirt showing some cleavage, and a pair of faded hip hugger flares. She dragged a heavy trunk, Sirius walked over "need some help?" he asked not expecting what happened next. "Sirius!? Oh My Gosh.. I've missed you all so much" she said hugging him. Sirius who didnt like people touching him, froze under the touch. The girl pulled back "Oh Sirius I'm so sorry.. I forgot your phobia.. ugh" the girl said hitting herself in the forehead. "Who.. are you?" Sirius asked, then the girl straight out laughed. "Okay I know I've changed but I expected one of my best friends to know who I was.." she snapped frowning suddenly. "Katy?!" Sirius asked in surprise. "No the boogie man.. honestly Sirius dont goof around like that" Katy said putting her hands on her hips. "Hello Sirius.. starting early with the girlfriends this year huh?" James said walking up to them with his trunk. "You have to be kidding me.. James gosh.." Katy snapped obviously annoyed. "Katy!? Holy fuck.. didnt recognize you" James said. "You both planned this.." Katy said blankly and grabbed her trunk, "No I've got it" Sirius said taking it from her as she followed him down the platform to the baggage car, aware of James staring at her. Katy stopped at a sneering voice, "Ah look its Sirius and his new whore". Katy flipped around and smirked "Say something Snivellus?" James voice beat her too it. "No the question is did he say something he'd like to repeat?" Katy snapped glaring at Snape, who gaped. "Holy shit.. Watson?" he asked. "Oh Honestly! I have not changed that much.. and Sirius putting Snape in on the plan was just wrong.." Katy snapped turning to Sirius who held up his hands defensively. "Wow.. Watson actually looks hot this year" another voice said, Katy flipped on the person ready to cuss them out when she saw Remus "thank the lord someone recognizes me" she said hugging him, Remus laughed "Hey.. how could I forget what my best friend looked like?" he asked, Katy perked a brow at James and Sirius "Why dont you ask them?" she said sweetly. Remus shook his head chuckling and put his bag away as the four friends hopped on the train. "By the way did you figure out the last aspect of the map?" Sirius asked Katy as they walked into a compartment sitting down. "Yup.." Katy said holding it out. Sirius perked a brow at the blank parchment, "You say.. I solemnly swear I am up to no good.. with your wand aimed at it" Katy explained. Sirius did as such and everything appeared, The cover blank but when you opened it the map appeared. "And when you say 'Mischief Managed.. it makes it blank.. you have to make sure you do this otherwise anyone can read it" Katy explained. Sirius did as such and the words disappeared, "Awesome" was his only word. Suddenly a boy slipped into the compartment he was sort of chubby with greasy blonde hair and beady blue eyes. "I'm sorry.." He muttered quickly hiding. Next thing you know Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked in, "Ah.. there you are Pettigrew" Snape said smirking. "Leave him alone" Katy responded simply, Snape looked up to see Katy standing right infront of him. "You're lucky Peter.. otherwise you'd be rat bait" Lucius snapped glaring at Katy then walking off. Katy shut the compartment door locking it, "Sorry about them" she said to the boy who nodded. "Peter Pettigrew" he squeaked, "Ah.. I'm Katy Watson, thats James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" she introduced. "I know who you guys are.. the most popular people in school" Peter squeaked. "Excuse me?" Katy said perking a brow, "Uh perhaps.. we forgot to mention.." James said running a hand through his hair, "Now that all of us, except Remus of course are hot, single and on the quidditch team.. we're popular supposedly.." James said. Katy laughed, "Oh god.. I need to go die now.. see ya" she said walking out to find Lily and her other friends. James perked a brow at the door, "Mental that one I'm telling you" he commented then looked to Peter. "So what did Snape and them want you for?" James asked, "They think I'm an animagus" Peter squeaked, "Animagus, Really?! Thats wicked!" Sirius commented. Sirius looked to James, vowing to speak to him tonight. That night, James and Sirius sat in the commons room. They hadnt seen Katy since she walked off on the train. "So.. you think we should become animagus so we can be with Remus when he transforms?" James asked perking a brow, "Its an awesome plan you have to admit" Sirius said, "Yea.. but it'll be difficult, shouldnt we get.." James began, "No.. you cant tell Remus.. or Katy" Sirius snapped. "We cant just not include Katy" James said, "Oh yes we can she wants to hang with her other friends and not us.. besides Remus will be naked in wolf form so will we.. do we want a girl in with us during all that?" Sirius asked, "Well no but.." James began quietly. "What are you guys talking about?" Katy asked walking in with Lily, who headed up to the girls dorms. While Katy walked over to James and Sirius. "Nothing" they both said in unison. "Right" Katy said trying to hide her hurt expression and headed upstairs to bed. From that point on the Marauders werent the same, whenever Katy was around they grew secretive so she wouldnt find out what they were planning, and had begun sneaking off to find out stuff on Animagi. Katy finally exploded on them one day after class.  
James, Sirius and Remus left Transfiguration with Peter all crowded together whispering. When Katy came up behind them, "Hey guys, whats up?" she asked smiling. "Nothing" they all four responded quickly in unison. "Al-right then.." Katy said and began to walk off ahead of them then stopped suddenly looking to them, "You know.. I dont mind that you avoid me.. I just think its a little stupid to avoid me because I'm a girl when I cant help it and all of you know I'm just as capable of doing things as you are!" Katy snapped glaring at them, then turned storming off with tears threatening to stream down her face she huried off to the girls lavatory. Sirius stared at the floor as James, Remus and even Peter glared at him.

"Did the Marauders and Katy break up after that?" Harry asked suddenly, both Remus and Snape stopped arguing and looked over at him. Remus nodded solemnly, as Snape rolled his eyes "Is that before Kojak?" Snape asked Remus who nodded again. "Kojak?" Harry asked, "Read" Snape and Remus said in unison. 


	15. The Marauders, Kojak and Filch

After that, the Marauders as they 'called' themselves pulled away from Katy. Katy had began hanging with Lily and a darker crowd from Ravenclaw, including a tall muscular black boy named Benjamin Bradley who nicknamed himself 'Kojak'. Katy then began dressing into a punk gothic style, avoiding most of the Gryffindors and was escorted around by Kojak who acted like a body guard too her. Everyone thought they were romantically involved, Katy later stated when asked about it 'Kojak was just a big teddy bear at heart.. he knew what I was going through because he was too.. he didnt like people fearing him.. so I didnt.. we had a silent understanding'. The Marauders began pranking people big time and building up the detentions, while Remus began taking Advanced courses and studying hard for his O.W.L's which were at the end of the next year. One night, however, James and Sirius under the invisibility cloak had a run in with Katy and Kojak in the hallway.  
James and Sirius stood still listening to Katy and Kojak talk. "Yes.. I know he's working for Voldemort.. but he's their friend they'll never see it!" Katy snapped. Kojak sighed "Kates.. sometimes you just have to let it rest.. fate will unfold itself in due time" he explained resting a big dark hand on Katy's shoulder, who turned her head staring at the ground when Sirius dropped his wand and it rolled out from under the invisibility cloak. Katy snatched it up and reached a hand up, both James and Sirius froze as her hand gently lifted the invisibility cloak from their frames, revealing them. "Spy much?" Katy snapped shoving Sirius' wand back in his hand, handing James the invisibility cloak. "We werent spying.." James muttered, "Right..." Katy said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Katy.. we should go Filch is coming" Kojak warned. "How would you know?" James asked confused, "Your not the only one who can make a magical map.." Katy said simply turning to Kojak, "You go.. I'll.." she began when James, Sirius and her froze, Kojak hid down a back hallway at the sight of Ms. Norris. "Get under" James said pulling the invisibility cloak over him, Sirius and even Katy. "I dont need your help" Katy protested when she shut up quickly seeing Filch. Sirius grabbed the chain hanging from Katy's belt holding it still as the three of them pressed against the wall, James and Sirius pinned on top of Katy. Suddenly, a rock was thrown from a back hallway, Filch huried to investigate. "Kojak" Katy said watching Filch run off down the hallway. Kojak came out of the back hallway, looking to Katy who laughed quietly running over and hugging him. "Hey guys.." Katy began turning to see Sirius and James gone and then sighed "Thanks" she whispered to the air and went back to hugging Kojak, who tugged her off. "Your welcome" James whispered to the air watching Kojak pull Katy off. Sirius sighed as he and James headed back to the gryffindor commons room. The next day at breakfast, Peter was cheerful and whispered to Sirius and James "The potion is done" he said. Sirius grinned "Really, awesome.. now we have to tell Remus" he said. Remus walked over sitting down with his book in hand, "Tell me what?" he asked boredly not looking up from the book. "We became Animagi so we can be with you when you transform" James said quickly, Remus gaped at him "You three did what?!" he snapped. "No.. No.. No!" Remus said matter-of-factly, "I'll hurt you if you come.. you cant.. you just.. cant" he said turning and walking from the hall. Sirius sighed "He's worried for us.." he muttered. He noticed James wasnt listening and followed James line of sight to see Katy talking to Kojak, Lucius and Snape. Snape glaring at her, Lucius smirking slightly, Kojak resting his large hand on Katy's shoulder as she looked between Lucius and Snape. "Uh Oh.. I dont like the look of this" Sirius said, Peter turned and looked over at them then squeaked. James stood up, Sirius unable to stop him, James walked over to the slytherin table. 


	16. The Shrieking Shack

"Why Hello Potter" Snape said sarcastically being the first one to see him. Katy looked up from the paper she was showing Lucius to James, her face void of any emotion "Hello James" she said blankly and looked back to the paper, to point something out to Lucius who was too busy glaring at James. "Katy.. Can I talk to you?" James asked. "May I ask why, Potter? Depending you havent spoken to me in.. what.. four months?" Katy asked perking a brow, it was now near Christmas of their fourth year. "Well.. Um.." James stuttered, "Thats what I assumed.. as soon as I finish with my business here I'll come over to the Gryffindor table so you and I can have a nice chat over a cup of tea" Katy said sarcastically, Lucius let out a light snort. Kojak glared at James, his hand still on Katy's shoulder. Katy looked to Kojak and mouthed "cool it" then turned to Lucius "I'll give you a few days to look over the contract.." she said then gave Kojak her secret handshake walking off to the hallway, James following her. "Why were you talking to them?" James asked, when they had reached the hallway. Katy laughed "Its none of your business, James.. really.. you hate me but want control of my life.. I dont understand you" she said matter-of-factly. "and I dont understand you" James snapped in return, "You know.. Lily's right your a conceded rich spoiled little brat with no concept of the real world other than the fact you have all my ex-friends kissing your ass.. You pushed me down so you could get higher.. deal with it.." Katy snapped turning and walking into the great hall over to the Ravenclaw table sitting down beside Kojak unaware of the fact she left James in tears. That night the Marauders began with their potion, and huried out to the shrieking shack to try them out, Remus had reluctantly agreed to come along. He had to give them tibs testing it two weeks before the full moon, so any failures would happen when their life wasnt in mortal peril due to his wolf form. James led them down the tunnel into the shrieking shack after using the immobilus on the whomping willow, which Dumbledore had planted on the ground for the specific purpose of Remus being able to transform in the shrieking shack, a passage leading from under the tree to the shrieking shack. He also helped spread the rumors that it was haunted to keep people away from the place. Depending it used to be lived in by Joe Samson who murdered his wife and two kids right there in the building it wasnt that difficult to believe.   
"So did you and Katy ever become friends again?" Harry asked suddenly, Snape who was now reading his own copy sitting across from Lupin on the two couches, Harry on a nearby rocking chair. "Yea.. that very night infact.. we became closer when she found out.. she didnt.. well read" Remus said, Snape let out a laugh, Harry was shocked, Snape had never laughed before. Snape smirked "Now that all of us, except Remus of course are hot, single and on the quidditch team.. we're popular" he repeated a quote from earlier in the book, which was obviously the spot he was on. Remus laughed "So I'm not hot, single or on the quidditch team therefore I wasnt popular" he commented shaking his head, "Blame Sirius" Snape said simply looking back to his book, Harry rolled his eyes muttering "Old people" then went back to reading as both Remus and Snape fakely glared at him.. 


	17. Animagus Caught

Katy was wandering the grounds that night, by the quidditch pitch. When James, ran out as a stag from the whomping willow, Sirius behind him being a furry black dog, and finally Peter who was a rat. Katy didnt see the rat but she noticed the other two and perked a brow looking to the whomping willow. All three creatures froze, Katy approached them slowly. The dog let out a bark and ran over tackling her to the ground licking her face. Katy laughed pushing the dog off her and kneeling to scratch behind his ears. The dog sneezed suddenly, Katy giggled "Got a case of the snuffles huh?" she asked smiling. The stag watched her from afar, his mind wandering. Katy was in a pair of red courdroy flares, and a red, orange and yellow stripped sweater, with a red bucket hat over her now blonde with black streaks hair that framed her face, the apples of her cheeks rosey from the cold. Her brown eyes squinting as she laughed studying the dog, The Stag moved closer breaking from his thought, Katy looked to him nervously. The dog turned and snapped at him playfully, Katy perked a brow "Now Now.. you two cool it" she said simply ruffling the dogs fur, who barked at her. The stag reared its head as if laughing, then approached Katy nudging the side of her face with his snout. Katy stood up stroking the stags narrow snout, then moved her hands up to his horns tracing a finger along them. "Nice set of prongs you have there" Katy said smiling slightly as the dog nudged her leg wanting more attention. Katy while petting both of them noticed Remus walking from the whomping willow. "Remus!" Katy called out, Remus turned and saw the animals near Katy and his eyes widened. Katy stepped around them walking over to Remus. "Oh Hey Kates.. are they friends of yours?" Remus asked gesturing to the animals. Katy laughed "I'll admit their beautiful and I've sunken rather low on the scale of popularity.." she said then muttered "no thanks to James.. But" she began her voice reaching its cheerful tone again "I havent stooped to having my only friends being animals" she finished. Remus smiled slightly, "Nice to see your feeling cheerful, why are you out here anyways, its almost 3 AM?" he asked. "I fell asleep on the quidditch pitch.. star-gazing.. and my friend who was watching with me ran off" she said looking around confused and shrugged. "Who?" Remus asked confused, "Thomas Finnigan.. large fag.. about aye high" Katy said signalling a bit above her head. Remus laughed "Yea.. I know who your referring too.. so you call him a fag yet you and he did the most romantic thing in Hogwarts to do?" he asked perking a brow as they walked back to the castle side by side. "Yea I make sense huh?" Katy asked, "Well I'm going to wander further" Remus said smiling, "Night then Remy" Katy said patting his head as she huried into the castle. Once Remus made sure she was up to the second or third floor, he signalled the animals over as they morphed back to James and Sirius, the rat finally morphing back into Peter as the four of them slipped under the invisibility cloak and inside. Once they made it inside the photo hole they dropped the invisibility cloak. "Gosh that was close" James said, "Yup.. not close enough however" a voice said from the couch, they all turned dumb-founded to see Katy who smirked. "Should have known it was you guys.. right.. let me see.." she said sarcastically scratching her chin, "The stag" Katy said pointing to a dumbfounded James, "The dog" she commented pointing to Sirius who was gaping at her, "The rat.. and of course the ever famous Werewolf" Katy said looking to Peter and then Remus. "Well.. night boys" Katy said smiling and turned to walk up the girls stairs, when Sirius grabbed her wrist turning her to him. "You tell anyone.. you die" Sirius snapped, "Aww.. such a friendly crowd, I'll take that to heart" Katy said sarcastically, "I'm serious" Sirius snapped. "Oo I'm aware" Katy said, sending the other three into laughter. Even Sirius once he realized what he said, "Sorry.. I meant I was being serious..about the comment" Sirius said shaking his head still smiling. "I know.." Katy said nodding smiling, "Well Night.. and if thats the only thing you were hiding.." Katy said sharply, "Get a life honestly" she said matter-of-factly then huried off. "Okay theres the Katy we know" Sirius called, hearing Katy laugh.   
"So is that how they got their nicknames?" Harry asked, Remus nodded "Prongs.. due to her.." he said clearing his throat "Nice set of prongs you have there comment" Remus said which sent Harry into laughter, "That sounds wrong" Snape said seriously. "We're aware.. anyways and then Snuffles because he sneezed.. we made up padfoot and wormtail.. Moony comes in later" Remus added. Harry nodded.. 


	18. Birthdays

Katy came down to the commons room the next day to have Remus, James, Sirius and Wormtail sitting on the couch looking at her. "Just the girl we were waiting for" James said smirking. "Why?" Katy asked nervously. "Because.. we need your help with something" Sirius said looping his arm through hers, James on her other side. "Actually I need to go meet Kojak?" Katy asked rather than said. "No.. your eating with us today we must chat.." Sirius said as they walked out of the commons room into the hall together, "Uh Remus.. Help?" Katy asked nervously. "No can do Kates.." Remus said smiling, as they led her to a classroom. "Let me guess now my memory is erased of last night and you guys humiliate me?" Katy asked, "No.." James said opening the door to reveal Kojak, Lily, Alice, Frank, Thomas, even Snape and Lucius there. "Surprise!" they yelled, showing a 'Happy Birthday Katy' banner. "Oh goodness grief" Katy said burying her face in her hands. Kojak grinned "Okay thats a thorough Katy response someone write it down in the quote book" he said his booming voice resounding from the room. Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "I'll make sure to mark it down along with 'Get a life' 'Oh Honestly..' and 'That felt good" he commented. "Lets not ask where the last one came from" Lucius commented snidely. Katy grinned, "It came from punching Snape back in auror camp" she said cheerfully and skipped over fakely to Snape poking him in the nose, "Still crooked" she said, "Come on now.." Lily muttered. Snape and Lucius glared at her then walked out. Katy shrugged, "More cake for us then huh?" Kojak asked smirking. Katy grinned "Yea.." she said giving Kojak their secret handshake. James looked between Katy and Kojak, who looked to James in return. "Yo Man dont stare.. its not polite" Kojak said seriously. James shuddered slightly then Kojak laughed, "I'm just kidding man.." he said giving James the 'slip-me-some-skin' handshake as it was later named by the Muggle Robin Williams on 'Good Morning Vietnam'. By first period, they had all had cake and agreed to meet back up at Lunch after their first two classes, for Katy to open her gifts. "Cake for breakfast.. the last thing Sirius needs.. sugar" Katy said as she headed down the hall, James, Sirius, Remus and even Peter with her. "Hey I resent that remark!" Sirius called. "Resent away" Katy said forcing a smile then kept walking. "Aww.." James and Sirius said in unison. "Your not still mad at us are you?" Sirius asked, "You made my life a living hell for four months.. and pushed me down so you could become popular but.." Katy began, then laughed "No I dont hate you.. I couldnt if I tried" she said. James and Sirius enveloped her in a hug forming a hot dog bun like shape around her, Katy laughed, "Remus help!" she called then noticed Remus had a camera. "Noo.." she said just before the photo was snapped.

Harry smiled looking below to see plenty of photos of them, Sirius with his long shaggy black hair the tallest of the three on the right, Katy in the middle her mouth forming an 'o' while James was cracking up on the other side his arms latched with Sirius'. Remus looked over Harry's shoulder, "They have alot more in the photo album Sirius has.. he wants me to publish that one too.. but I'm not sure I should do it yet" Remus muttered. Harry smiled, looking to the next pichure. Remus with his shaggy brown hair and a shakespeare book in his hand, leaning back against a wall, Sirius beside him, his arms wrapped around Katy who stood infront of him, James on the other side of Sirius leaning against the wall mimicking Remus so the picture would be in symmetry. Since this picture was magical it moved, showing Sirius leaning forward, as Katy tried to run and he began tickling her, Remus turning and slapping James over the head with his book, While people walked past, Snape and Lucius the camera following them then turned back to the group who was flipping them off and yelling stuff after them. "We didnt realize it was on camera" Remus explained, Harry laughed. "You guys were such goofballs.. it must have been good to have such a tight knit group of friends.." Harry said, Remus nodded. Harry saw a small speaker type thing in blue ink at the bottom, "What is that?" He asked, Remus grinned "Tap it with your wand and say 'sounde' compresso" Remus explained, Harry did as such muttering "sounde' compresso" suddenly a girls laughing voice rang through the room as she say "Your a mean one Mr. Prongs.. your creepy and your.." suddenly she was cut off by another voice yelling "Hey" and sudden laughter in the background. Harry laughed, as the speaker went quiet. "Katy was quite the goofball.." Remus explained his eyes blank as if lost in the memories, "she was always making all of us laugh" he continued then fell silent, as he went back to reading his book. Harry doing the same. 


	19. Voldemorts attacks

Katy scowled as they continued on to class, "Aww Peachiez dont be mad at us" Sirius whined. "Peachiez?" Katy and Remus asked in unison before laughing, James joining in. "Yes Peachiez.. thats what your hair color looks like now.. you dye it too much" Sirius said. Katy rolled her eyes "Its honey.. and its my hair not yours.." Katy said smiling. Remus grinned high fiving her as they walked into transfiguration. That day James recieved the worse news of his life, his father died in a death eater attack on the ministry of magic. He was hit by an avada kevadra, two hours later his home was also attacked and his mother was killed as well as his grandmother and younger cousin. His entire family, was dead. James ran from his friends into the courtyard, where he came across Lily Evans, she was crying as well. "Go away Potter.. please" she whimpered, James kneeled infront of her looking up at her, tears in his own eyes. "They got your family too?" he asked quietly, Lily nodded standing up as did James hugging her to him tightly. They shared the pain and tears that afternoon in the courtyard. That evening, James walked Lily back to the Gryffindor tower and put her to bed the way he had Last year when Katy's parents died. James came back to the commons room when Katy enveloped him in a hug, "Its sweet.. that you helped Lily out.. its tough on her, and you" she whispered. James nodded feeling the tears building once again. "James.. you helped me last year.. now I'm helping you.. please dont push me away" Katy muttered stepping back and looking at James. "How did you know?" James asked, "Dumbledore made a speech at dinner about it.." Katy said, Sirius and Remus came down the boys dorms stairs. "She's right mate" Sirius said quietly, Remus nodded silently. "What.. did.. he say?" James asked quietly still crying, Katy led James to the couch sitting him down as she sat down beside him curling up against him her head on his shoulder, James put his arm around her protectively, his head resting atop hers. "He said.. that there was a death attack on the ministry of magic.. and how all the aurors were pretty much killed.. including Frank's dad.. Frank is going to avenge his parents.. Alice who is his girlfriend agreed to help so their going to become aurors once they get out of Hogwarts.. and we also heard there was attack on Potter manor.. and that a few muggle houses were raided as well.." Sirius explained sitting down in an arm chair by the fireplace, Remus sat on the floor infront of Sirius' chair. "Hogwarts is next.. according to Dumbledore" Remus whispered. Katy growled deep in her throat, James looked to her in confusion. She stood up walking to the window and snatching a letter from the owl, it was addressed to Lily from her sister. Katy snarled reading it "Oh.. so she doesnt want contact with her now that her mother and father are dead Because of Lily supposedly.." Katy snapped, grabbing a quill and wrote in really big letters, "FUCK YOU! Lily doesnt need you bringing her down" and then sent it back with the owl shutting the window. James perked a brow "What did you do?" he asked. Katy shrugged "I need sleep.. I'm sorry.." she said shaking her head and huried up the girls dorms steps. James looked after her then to Remus, who shook his head "She took it rough that Voldemort is killing more people.. her exact words were she wished he would kill her and end the pain" Remus whispered, James sighed burying his face in his hands. Before standing up and heading up to the boys dorms to try and get some sleep, Remus and Sirius following him.   
"Thats why the Dursleys are my only family.." Harry whispered, "Yes.. He was trying to kill all the Potters so James would kill himself, so he wouldnt be around and trying to defeat him and he knew of the prophecy and if James wasnt around you wouldnt be born" Remus explained, "He also planned on turning James' friends against him by killing off their families.. he couldnt find the Lupins, and the Blacks were his supporters.. but he found the Evans - the family of the one girl James loved, and killed them, as well as Katy's family, but it didnt turn any of James' friends against him.." Snape said without looking up from the book. 


	20. Orphans together

Katy came down the next morning, her shoulder length honey hair now in gentle curls framing her pale face, her eyes cold as ice. She wore a baggy black sweater, and a pair of hip huggers with her converses. James was already on the couch and looked up at her seeing her cold eyes. "I heard what you told Remus and them.." James whispered, Katy growled under her breathe. "Kates.. dont ever wish Voldemort would kill you.. gosh if I lost you too I'd fall apart.." James said standing up and approaching her. Katy sighed "James.. I was angry okay.." she whispered, "I dont want Voldemort to kill me, I want to kill him" she added matter-of-factly. James smiled slightly, "you arent the only one" he said hugging her close. Lily came down the stairs in a black baggy hoodie, her hair up in a loose bun, her eyes red and puffy. She wore black jeans that appeared to be Katy's with chains on them, and a pair of black tennis shoes. "Lily.." Katy whispered, Lily walked over hugging her friend close. James sighed looking between the two of them, "This is going to sound so lame.. and fucken ignorant.. but atleast we're all orphans together" he muttered. Katy looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, as Lily and her opened an arm, James joining the hug. Thats How Sirius found them when he awoke, the three joined in a hug their heads bowed they appeared to be lost in memories. "Katy reminds me of Hermione" Harry muttered, Snape looked to him "Oh you have no idea how much.." he snapped. Remus smirked, "Thats why Severus Hates Mione so much.. she reminds him of his past enemy.." he explained, Snape rolled his eyes "I dont hate Hermione.. I'm not prejudiced.. I hate all my students equally" he commented, Harry couldnt help laughing. 


	21. Ying and 889 detentions

Katy was sitting at breakfast that day when James walked in with Sirius and Remus sitting beside her, noticing her absently stirring her oatmeal. The great hall empty since most of the classes were cancelled. James decided to come down with his friends to take his mind off things anyways. James drapped an arm around her shoulders whispering to her, "You alright?" she nodded snapping out of her thoughts. "Yea.. just thinking" Katy whispered in return. James smiled slightly, "and not eating as well" Sirius commented aloud. "I'm not hungry" Katy said pushing her bowl to Sirius handing him the spoon. He dug into it, without a thought. "We have Divination today first and thats it.. no other class do we HAVE to attend.. but Cassandra Trelawney wants to make an announcement and ramble about what Voldemort is doing next" Remus said simply. "Oh Honestly.. she's never made a real prediction in her life" Katy said standing up, "I'm going to class" she said, James sighed standing up and following her while Remus, Peter and Sirius continued eating. James and Katy were heading to class, Katy staring at the ground. "Kates?" James asked nervously. "What?" Katy asked snapping from her thoughts again. "Just wondering if your okay" James said. "Yea.. fine.. I just have something I really dont wish to tell Remus and if I tell you.. you have to be quiet" Katy whispered, James nodded, Katy led him to moaning myrtles bathroom, "Why are we going in the girls lavatory?" he asked, "Nobody comes in here and I have to show you something" Katy said going to the far end of the bathroom out of sight from the door after checking to make sure nobody was in there, she morphed into a small white kitten who meowed up at him. James laughed kneeling down, to pick up the kitten who purred cuddling up against him, he noticed it was all white with one black spot on its head. "Ying.." he commented simply, before Katy morphed human standing close to him, his arms encircled around her waist. "What?" Katy asked confused, when Lily walked in seeing them there and gasped slightly "Sorry" she said and rushed off. Katy sighed slapping her palm to her head, James groaned loudly "gosh.. so now Lils is even more upset, we're tardy and your an animagus" James said then laughed slightly, "the drama continues" he muttered walking out with Katy. "And Ying is the white side of a ying yang with one black spot on in.. I think its Ying.." James commented shrugging. Katy smiled, "My Nickname I'm guessing.." she said. "Yup now I have Prongs, you have Ying which nobody knows about, Sirius has Snuffles the dog, but needs a proper nickname, so do Remus and Peter.." James said as they made it up to Divination. "Ah I sensed you two would be busy changing fate.." Cassandra said as they walked in. "Oh yea.. changing fate alright.. instead of being in here and sleeping we were in the bathroom sleeping" James muttered sarcastically, Katy laughed quietly nudging him as they made their way up sitting down at a table near Remus and Sirius. "Ah yes as I was saying.. I have been born with a niece..who has the seer sight as well.." Cassandra said smiling. "I have been born with a niece" Katy muttered sarcastically, "Its too bad they dont teach english or speech at Hogwarts" she hissed. Remus smiled while Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Something wrong Mr. Black?" Professor Trelawney asked. "No Sir.. I mean Ma'am" Sirius said forcing an innocent grin, while the rest of the class hid their laughter. "Oh yea guys... Katy wants to show you something after class.." James said quietly to Sirius and Remus, Peter hadnt attended class but stayed in their dorms. "Okay.." Sirius whispered, "Shrieking shack.. meet back after class in the boys dorm.. we'll use the invisibility cloak" James whispered into Sirius' ear, who whispered it to Remus, who sighed "Its too risky during the day" he hissed. "Then we'll wait til tonight?" James said shrugging. "Something to say to the class boys?" Professor Trelawney asked not taking her eyes off Katy who had just turned to join the conversation, Katy looked to the Professor. "Uh I Know you have bi-focals and all but professor I'm a girl" Katy said smiling innocently, the rest of the class snickering. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Trelawney hollared, "Gladly" Katy said knocking over the crystal ball and storming out. James shrugged grabbing his bag, along with Sirius and Remus as they followed her out. "889 DETENTIONS WOOOO!!!" Sirius yelled as they walked out. The rest of the class burst into laughter. 


	22. The twisted Porno flick

That night Harry read in the commons room, and smiled at Katy's action remembering what Hermione did in third year and laughed aloud. "Whats funny Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her homework. "Just reading this book Sirius wrote.. about the marauders.. its kind of funny actually this girl Katy sounds exactly like you" Harry said smiling, Hermione shook her head chuckling "Honestly Harry.. You cant compare your fathers friends to your own" she said smiling. Harry grinned "I can if they knocked over a crystal ball in Divination and stormed out like a certain somebody I know did back in what.. third year?" he asked innocently, at this Hermione laughed "Oh Harry.." she said shaking her head as they both laughed, then went back to their homework and book.

"889 detentions.. woo" Sirius said unenthusiastically as they wiped up the great hall that night. "Yea.. I hear you" Katy said sighing. James was asleep atop a table, Remus beside him yawning. "Gosh.. what time is it?" Sirius whined. "Midnight exactly.. now back to your dorms" Filch said. Sirius woke James up, as the four of them headed out. "Oh yea Kates still needs to show you something.. we'll show you in the dorm" James said simply, Katy nodded in response, as the four of them walked up to the boys dorms. Sirius plopped back on his bed, Remus sitting down on his own bed. Katy smiled and suddenly morphed into the cat, which was hidden by the bed posts. "Where'd she go!?" Sirius asked sitting up and looking around. Suddenly a white cat with a black dot on its head rubbed against his leg, "Go away Cat.. James, where's Katy?!" Sirius said kicking the cat gently who hissed at him morphing back into Katy. "Sorry Kates.. I mean I didnt know it was you!" Sirius said desperately, Katy sighed "I know.. but what did you think?" she asked flopping down beside Remus on his bed, as he laughed quietly laying down beside her as they lay sideways, Katy curled up on her side, Remus behind her his arm drapped across her waist. "It was awesome.. but my animagus form is gonna kick your ass.." Sirius said grinning. "Oh Puh-lease.. my form could beat snuffles anyday" Katy said. "So you have a nickname now.. Ying.. but we need to name the cat that way if we see it we can pretend your a real cat or one of our pets" James said shrugging, as he laid down on his own bed. Katy yawned "what we need.. is sleep" she whispered curling up against Remus who was already half asleep, and Sirius snoring loudly. "Night" James said, "Night" Katy whispered, "Night" Remus whispered as well. They all awoke the next morning which happened to be a saturday, Remus with the white kitten curled up asleep on his stomach as he lay on his back. He laughed as the cat squirmed its fur tickling him, the cat opened one eye raised a paw and then stuck its tongue out closing its eye again causing Remus to laugh harder. "Morning goofballs" Sirius said sitting up on his bed, Both Remus and the cat looked to him. The cat stretched, her ass being in Sirius' direction she mooned him. "Nice ass.. for a cat" Sirius said smirking, as the cat made to leap at him, Remus catching her and laughing. The cat hopped from the bed morphing into Katy with an evil smirk, "Your dead Black" she said leaping at Sirius and tackling him back on his bed straddling him and holding his arms above his head. "Oo Kinky" Sirius said letting out a bark like laugh. James who had just woke up sat up straight his eyes wide "What is this some twisted porno flick?" he asked, causing the other three to crack up. 


	23. Studies come first

The group headed down to breakfast, Katy in her jeans from yesterday and one of Remus baggy button up shirts, with only the two top buttons, buttoned, her hair in a top half. "Button your shirt" Sirius said walking over to help her with the buttons, Katy laughed "Sirius its fine.. they cant see anything" she assured him. "No Boys are going to be staring at you.. like that!" Sirius said. Katy rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue at him then walked out with Remus and James buttoning her shirt up on the way. Sirius following her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist while walking. "Sirius.. its very hard to walk this way" Katy commented, Sirius gave a grin as they kept walking. "Well if it isnt the Gryffindor whore and her pals" Snape said walking past them, "Does he ever think of a new comeback?" Katy asked. Sirius snorted "Not likely" he said as they continued onto the great hall. Katy was in the library doing homework later on when Remus walked in, plopping down across from her. Her head snapped up, "Good gracious Lupin you scared me" she hissed. Remus smiled "Sorry" he said politely. "It's alright.." Katy commented smiling. "So what are you doing here I thought you were on the quidditch team" Remus said, "I was.." Katy said quietly, "Was?" Remus asked, "I told Captain Marshall Higgins last week that I quit.. its been their first practice since" Katy said nodding. "James and Sirius are going to kill you" Remus commented smiling slightly. Katy shrugged "and you'll enjoy every minute of my herendous torture" she said laughing under her breathe. Remus nodded slightly smirking before returning to his homework. "So what are you working on?" Katy whispered, "Potions.." Remus muttered then stuck his tongue out showing his disgust. "Its not that bad" Katy said shrugging, "Yea for you.." Remus said laughing. Katy opened her two year planner and sighed, "next week huh?" she questioned quietly, Remus nodded solemnly as Katy took his hand over the table. "Well this time I will be there for you" she commented, when suddenly they heard two boys clearing their throats and looked up seeing James and Sirius in quidditch uniforms mud slapped and each grabbed one of Katy's arms. "Excuse us Remus" Sirius said walking out of the library with James, both practically dragging Katy as they slung her back against the wall standing infront of her. "You quit the quidditch team.." James said flatly, "That would be correct" Katy said matter-of-factly, "Why?" Sirius asked. "Well.. I have homework, and I need time to hang with Kojak, Classes, time to hang with you guys and lord knows I need time to sleep" Katy said flatly. "So.. why quit quidditch?" James asked confused, "Lily needs me during games.." Katy responded shrugging and was about to walk off when James caught her shoulder, "Your lying.." he said simply. "Okay.. so I'm taking Advanced Arithmancy and it happens to over-lap with.. all the quidditch practices" Katy said looking James in the eye, "Ah so your the new student for that class?" Remus asked coming out of the library carrying all his books, as well as Katy's. "Yea.." Katy responded, shrugging. "Its an interesting subject" Remus said handing Katy her books as they walked off side by side talking. "Bookworms" Sirius muttered as he and James followed them back to Gryffindor tower so they could shower. "I like the mud flapped look.. its hot on you James.. on you Sirius it looks grungy" Zelda said as she passed swinging her hips, and blew a kiss to James, as her, Jessica, Lisa and Amanda passed. Katy growled "Gosh I feel like strangling the preppy.. ugh" she muttered, James laughed "Jealous?" he asked, "Oh yes I've always wanted Zelda to blow a kiss at me" Katy said sarcastically. James choked "No.. I meant.." he began when Katy laughed "I know what you meant but it was such a stupid question I twisted your words" Katy said smirking and turned to sit down in the commons room on the couch with Remus while James followed Sirius to shower. By the end of their fourth year, Remus and Katy became close study buddies always absorbed in school work, While James and Sirius became close popular friends, Sirius began dating tons of girls starting with Zelda, which nearly made Katy sick just to think about. Katy and Remus never attended a quidditch game, but swore to James and Sirius they would soon each time they missed a game. 


	24. The woes of a wolf

THE BEGINNING OF FIFTH YEAR

Katy paced the platform, always seemingly arriving before her friends. She spotted Sirius walking through the crowd, and smiled but it turned to a frown when he walked passed her. "Sirius not this joke again" she muttered, Sirius turned to her smirking "I'm just kidding Ying.. sup?" he asked. Katy let out a sigh of relief "So did you have a good summer?" she asked Sirius. "Yea I begged mum to let me come back to live with her and she let me, but now I can spy on their Death Eater activities so its all good" Sirius said smiling. Katy grinned slightly, "I've missed all of you.. the orphanage is hell.." she said then stopped "Where did James go for his summer break?" she asked solemnly. Sirius sighed "He spent some of it at my place.. and some at Remus', where Lily spent hers as well" Sirius said shrugging. "I forgot all about their families" Katy said shaking her head, tears welling. "Aww dont cry please.." Sirius said pouting fakely. Katy rolled her eyes at Sirius.  
James walked on the platform with Remus and Lily, he and Lily had both spent the summer at Remus' house, his mother was more than glad to have them considering the circumstances. James looked around when suddenly he spotted Sirius talking to Katy. She had matured alot over the summer, Her hair now a light chestnut brown layered slightly at its shoulder length, she appeared to be wearing some mocoa ice shadow and a shiny pink lipgloss, wearing a tan tank top, with flared hip hugger jeans, and tan boots. "James" Remus said waving a hand infront of his face, James noticed Lily was hugging Katy and complimenting on her hair. James looked to Remus then grabbed his trunk pulling it over to Sirius, Lily and Katy. "Hey James, Remus" Katy said smiling slightly. "Hey Ying" James said smiling as he held his arms open, Katy walking into them giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "You've sure grown over the summer" Katy teased, James snorted "Yea.. Hair's gotten even more disheveled" he commented, Katy laughed ruffling his hair "Yup" she said, before turning to Remus hugging him as well. "You've grown as well Remus" she said nodding. It wasnt a lie. Remus now had a nice bowl type cut which he tucked behind his ears, in a brownish color with streaks of caramel and some specks of grey. His honey eyes seemed more bright now that he was in Katy's prescence, however. He had grown atleast 3-5'' taller as well, and more muscular. James hair was pretty much the same, now he didnt need his reading glasses, so his grey eyes shined through. He wore a grey tee-shirt, that showed off his muscles and a pair of jeans. The girls passing seemed to swoon at the group. But as Katy once said, 'Thats what you get hanging around the hottest boys in school'. But as Sirius always said 'The entire female population is Lesbians and staring at you and Lily, Kates so dont worry about it'. Katy and the others put their stuff in the baggage car boarding the train and for once in the last five years, Lily actually sat with them, for some of the trip atleast. Katy sat beside James by the window, he couldnt help studying her out of the corner of his eyes then looking to Remus who was discussing with her the book 'Macbeth' from Shakespeare. Katy laughed "I've heard its gorey and lots of death" she commented shrugging, "Never read it though" she said, Remus smiled "I'll lend it to you someday" he said simply before going back to his reading. James looked to Katy, "So are you actually going to attend a quidditch game this year?" he asked, Katy grinned slightly winking to Remus who hid his face behind his book laughing then turned back to James "We'll see" she said simply. "What are you two hiding?" Sirius asked looking between Katy and Remus his brow furrowed. "Nothing Sirius.. why do you say such a thing?" Remus said innocently, "Yes.. Honestly, do you think we're so smart to surprise you guys with something?" Katy asked innocently as well. Remus and Katy then proceeded to burst into laughter. "I think their planning something" Lily said smiling then stood up, "Well I have to go find Alice and Frank" she said simply, Katy blinked "their STILL dating?" she asked, Lily laughed then nodded "since third year" she said simply, "Two ruddy years with one girl who doesnt even put out!" Sirius announced, when Katy reached over smacking him, "Oy!" he hollared. "Shut up" Katy said sharply before shaking her head then smiled "Well see you Lily" she said waving, Lily smiled in return and left. "Inconsiderate Ruddy Prat I swear.. sex always on the brain" Katy muttered reading 'Hogwarts: A History' slouching back in her seat. Sirius rolled his eyes standing up, "I'm going to see if I can find Peter" he said exiting the compartment and shutting the door behind him. James looked to Katy expectantly but she shook her head reluctantly, "Nuh Uh, I'm not apologizing this time" Katy said stubbornly. James rolled his eyes resting his head on Katy's shoulder, as she read, Remus across from her lost in the world of his book as well. James eventually fell asleep, Katy and Remus continued reading until about 10 minutes until they reached Hogwarts. Katy shook James awake "James.. we need to change into our robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon" she said simply setting her book down and standing up and walking out to change in the bathroom, while Remus and James changed in the compartment. Katy came back in a while later, in a white blouse, with her red and yellow tie on, a black skirt, tights and black high heals, her black Gryffindor robe over it. "You look Nice" James said smirking, "Oh the flattery.. You look nice in a robe everyone happens to be wearing" Katy said sarcastically smiling and reached up to grab her suitcase off the top shelf. "Hold up" James said standing behind her and hoisted it down into her arms, "Thank you" Katy said nodding to James as she sat back down the red suitcase on her lap. "Whats in there?" James asked sitting down again beside her. "Just my diary, a notebook, a photo album, a book Sirius is writing, he has been writing since first year and told me to keep in here.. you know that sort of stuff" Katy said shrugging. "And I certain stuffed animal named Jumbles I assume" Sirius said leaning against the door frame, as he had opened the compartment door. Katy wrinkled her nose "Yes Sirius.. Jumbles is in here too" she commented blankly. Sirius smiled slightly sitting back down in his old seat just as the train was slowing down. "Whose Jumbles?" Remus asked perking a brow finally closing his book, "Her stuffed Tiger" Sirius said smirking. "How on earth did you find out?" Katy asked perking a brow at Sirius. "Oh I was getting my book saw the stuffed animal, read the collar.. didnt read the diary but the photo album is quite nice" Sirius said without taking a breath. "Jesus Kiddo Breathe" Katy remarked tucking her necklace back under her collar and smiling as she headed out depending the train had stopped, Remus behind her carrying his owl and Macbeth, James carrying his own Owl, while Sirius trailed behind him rambling to him about pranks and the new school year. That night after the feast, they had a boys night in the boys dorms, while Katy insisted on studying with Lily for the pop quiz Mcgonagall was supposed to have tommorow. "So.. any girls this year?" James asked looking up from where he was playing wizarding chess with Remus, to Sirius who sat on his bed playing solitare. "Never can tell.." Sirius said smirking. "What about you Remus?" James asked, Remus dropped his chess piece looking to James suddenly in shock "Me?!" he asked loudly. "Yes you.." James said laughing at Remus' reaction. "Maybe.." Remus whispered moving his piece, "Checkmate" he said standing up and stretching. "You suck Lupin" James teased. Remus shrugged and plopped down on his bed, "So whose the lucky lady?" Sirius asked, "Nobody you know.." Remus muttered. "If this is about what you told me this summer.." James began when Remus slapped a hand over his mouth and nodded. "Ah so James knows.. he's either to persuade to reveal things then Remus" Sirius said smirking, "Fine I'll tell you.. its Katy.." Remus muttered, Sirius gaped, "Remy has a crush on her" James said smiling widely. "I do not.. she's just the only girl I've ever known like that.. I probably feel for her in a sisterly fashion" Remus commented burying his face in Macbeth again. "You noticed when Remus' is nervous he hides his face in a book" Sirius said, James nodded. Remus grabbed a pillow chucking it at Sirius who laughed. 


	25. Bookworms and Brainiacs

The next morning before class, Katy walked in with Lily discussing their pop quiz again and sat down testing each other on it. "What are you girls doing?" Sirius asked grinning knowing that each of his friends had crushes on each girl. James liked Lily while Remus liked Katy. "Testing each other for Mcgonagall's pop quiz she told us about on the last of school last year" Katy muttered. "Nobody pays attention on the last day of school" Sirius said. "We do" Katy and Lily responded in unison, Katy looked to Remus "So did you study for it already?" she asked. Remus nodded "Yea.. I looked over it the night before we got on the train" he said, ignoring James and Sirius' snickers. "What exactly was it on again?" Alice asked joining the conversation. "About Animagi and Metamorphagi.. and whats the difference" Lily explained. Katy nodded simply, "Bookworms" James muttered. "Excuse me, James just because we want to pass Transfiguration since its a required class to be an auror.. for O.W.L's.." Katy snapped, "Honestly Potter" Lily said shaking her head. James and Sirius watched Remus and Katy head side by side up to Transfiguration talking quietly, and James groaned. "How is it Remus is the best friend of the girl he likes.. but I'm the worst enemy of the one I like" James said. "Because Remus.. whoever he likes.. pays attention to her interests and isnt a gigantic prat to her like you happen to be" Katy said turning to face them, both boys noticed Remus blushing heavily. "I'm not a prat to Lily" James said offended, Katy laughed rolling her eyes "Oh yes and I'm not the bitchzilla of Hogwarts" she said matter-of-factly before heading up the stairs. "Wait! Did Katy just cuss?" Sirius asked, Katy rolled her eyes stopping at the top "I used a quote from Severus.. hither to its not actually cursing" Katy said shrugging. "She's got to be the only girl I know who actually can use hither to in a casual conversation" Sirius muttered to James who laughed. "Anyways Remus.. will you be my partner this year.. I dont want to get stuck with knuckle brain" Katy said smiling and stuck her tongue out at James, who caught it in his fingers. Katy took her tongue back wiping it off with her sleeve, "Eww now I taste James Potter" Katy said, "And wow did that sound wrong or what?" Sirius asked laughing. "Guys.. stop ragging on her" Remus said rolling his eyes as they entered the empty transfiguration class five minutes before class began. "Thanks Remy" Katy said hugging him, Remus blushed while James and Sirius cracked up, Remus flipping them off, which only made them laugh harder. Katy rolled her eyes sitting down, "Will they ever grow up?" she asked, "Not Likely" Remus whispered. "We heard that" Sirius called from the desk behind them, where he sat with James. "That was the point Snuffles" Katy said as she and Remus laughed. Sirius rolled his eyes "Females.." he muttered. "Males" Katy muttered in return, "Remus is a male so that wont work!" James warned. "Actually James.. Remus may be a male but he is a civilized comprehending Male henceforth.. he doesnt count as a heathenish dog type like the rest of you" Lily said walking in, and winked to Katy before sitting down infront of her and Remus, with Alice. "Where's Frank?" Katy asked. "He took Ancient Runes instead.." Alice said shrugging. "But you need an O.W.L. in this class to be an Auror" Katy said confused, "He takes Advanced Transfiguration 4th period.. he's in my class" Remus said shrugging. "Your taking Transfiguration and advanced transfiguration?" Lily asked. "I was going too.. but I figured one period with Mcgonagall is enough let alone two" Katy said shrugging. Lily laughed "only you would refuse a class because of the teacher.." she said shaking her head. "Not really.. James and Sirius would especially if it was Vivaldi" Remus said shuddering, referring to the Potions Professor. "I know, he's absolutely Horrid" Katy commented. 


	26. temper and COMC

"So Remus.. who do you like? Maybe I could set you up with her?" Katy asked after class, as she and the other Marauders headed to Care of Magical Creatures, with Professor Terapin. Remus pretty much choked, while James and Sirius laughed. James throwing an arm over Katy's shoulder. "ooOo and arent you just so big and bad Mr. I-like-but-cant-impress-with-all-my-money Lily Evans" Katy snapped walking off down the hallway to catch up with Alice who was also in their COMC class. "Well she pretty much whored you Prongsie" Sirius said smirking. "Oh Shut Up" James snapped. James caught up with Katy outside and yanked her shoulder stopping her, Sirius and Remus behind her staring at James in shock. "What the fuck is up your ass this year Watson?" James snapped. "Language James" Katy said innocently, "Dont give me that Language shit ever since we got here you've been acting like a prude!" James snapped. "Well Excuse me if I learned something living in an ORPHANAGE ALL SUMMER" Katy said yelling by the end and turned storming off to find Alice, Remus stopping her while James and Sirius went to find their classmates in an area of the forrest. Katy looked to Remus tears streaming down her cheek, Remus reached a hand up wiping them off "Ignore James.. he's a bit of a prick this year.." Remus said. "I've been a bit of a prude though.. I'm just worried about my O.W.L's and what I'll do in two years and whether anyone else I know will die.. and whether I'll see you guys again" Katy said shaking her head slightly. "Of course you'll see us.." Remus muttered, "Hey look at me.." Remus said tilting her chin up and looking into her teary brown eyes "We'll be best friends forever.. all of us.. if James pulls the broomstick from his ass" Remus commented, Katy laughed "I better go apologize to James, thanks for cheering me up Remy" she said hugging him then huried off to find James. Remus sighed looking after her before slowly following "No Problem.. did I mention I did it because I loved you?" he whispered to himself then shook his head and continued on to class. Katy caught up with James, and looked up at him. James looked down at her, seeing tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" Katy whispered, James let out an exhale through his nose and smiled pulling Katy to him in a hug. "Dont apologize you goof.. I'm the one who snapped on you and I'm sorry okay?" James said smiling. Katy nodded "Apology accepted only if you accept mine" she said stubbornly, James laughed "Alright.. apology accepted" he said. "Ditto" Katy said hugging him again before they both turned leaning on the fence around an empty pen. "These.. are thestrals" Professor Terapin said. "Can anyone see them?" he asked, slowly Remus raised his hand along with Snape. The only two in the class. "You can only see them if you've seen death before.. these creatures are very morbid and depressing their invisibile to anyone who hasnt seen death before.. some people call them death's advocates" Professor Terapin explained. Katy looked back at Remus who was randomly skimming his toe of his shoe through the dirt staring at it as if it held the answer to life. Katy sighed leaning back on the fence. Remus looked up at her to see her turned around again, he could feel her stare but hadnt returned it, he was ashamed that he and Snape were the only ones who had seen death, but only because he had seen Death but he was the only one who pretty much still had a family they could trust, that was alive. Katy wove her way through the crowd towards Remus when class ended. Sirius and James trailing behind her. "So we're all cool again?" Remus asked, Katy nodded "Of course" she said smiling then leaned in by his ear "Only thanks to you" she whispered. Remus smiled hugging her gently before they both turned heading up to school, James and Sirius following them smiling knowingly. "So what class do you guys have next?" Katy asked as they entered the class, "Divination" they all responded in unison. Katy shrugged "I dropped it last year.. I have Ancient Runes" she said. "Aww.. dont worry Kates.. we'll make sure to give Trelawney hell for you" Sirius said smirking, "Thanks.. tell her the weather for today is fog.. that is.. if you have crystal balls" she called as she walked off to find Alice and Lily who also had Ancient Runes. Sirius laughed shaking his head as he followed Remus and James up to Divination. 


	27. Lists and Cheesy Knights

Katy was halfway to Ancient Runes with Lily and Alice when she realized she still had Remus' 'Macbeth' book he had asked her to hold while he tried something in Transfiguration, first period. "Shoot" Katy hissed, Lily perked a brow but Katy shrugged it off "I still have Remus' book" Katy said simply. Alice giggled, "I heard he fancies you" she said. "Oh Please.. He's.." Katy began when Alice and Lily broke in "Like a brother to you.. we know" they said in unison, then all three girls broke into laughter entering Ancient Runes. "You realize.. we've heard that speech from you like 100 times?" Lily asked as the three of them sat down at a desk. "I'm aware" Katy said smiling slightly, she opened to see a bookmark in the book and marked the page, opening the parchment used as a bookmark and reading it

My List of things to accomplish at Hogwarts 1. Get friends who love me for me.. not dispite my condition but because of it 2. Find someone who loves me for me -- who I can talk to anything about 3. Pass all my classes, and learn as much as I can 4. Graduate and Become an Auror..

Katy smiled folding it back up, and stuck it back in the book.

The four friends, met down in the great hall for lunch. Remus already at the table, when Katy walked in. She walked over handing him the book, and sat down beside him. "Sorry.. I forgot I had it from first period" Katy said shrugging. Remus smiled "Dont worry about it" he said simply. "So is Ancient Runes.." Remus began, "Fabulously fascinating.. yes" Katy commented nodding, then looked around and furrowed her brow. "Werent Sirius and James in Divination with you?" she asked. "Yea they went to put their books in the tower.. they have flying practice.. also used for Quidditch spars next" Remus said shrugging as he filled up a bowl of tomato soup crumbling crackers in it. Katy did the same but with chicken noodle soup. Sirius and James walked in about halfway through lunch sitting down across from them, Remus and Katy chatting about what classes they had next. "Sorry we took so long" James said, Katy smiled "What run into Lily in the hallway?" she asked. "Nah.. we ran into the quidditch captain and Sir Cadogan who wanted to talk with Sirius here" James said. "A photo of a cheesy disgusting knight wanted to talk with you?" Katy asked perking a brow at Sirius. "He's not cheesy and disgusting" Sirius said sternly without looking up from where he was piling a plate full of food. "Whatever you say" Katy muttered. "Oh yea Remus.. I saw your list" Katy said smiling, Remus looked to her nervously but she was occupied with trying to sew the Hem on a first years robe who had asked her to help sitting on the other side of her from Remus. "Very Beautiful Ambitions" Katy said when Remus didnt respond, he smiled slightly "You really think so?" he asked. Katy smiled to the first year "There you go.. all set" she said patting the girls head who gave her a quick hug, jumped down from the stool and huried off. "Yea.. I think its smart to have a list of what you wish to accomplish.." Katy said smiling to Remus. "Sorry to break up the lovely dovey moment.. but we have class" Sirius said nodding to where everyone was leaving the great hall. "Thanks Siri" Remus said sarcastically and stood up walking out, Katy shrugging then catching up with him. "You forgot your book again" she said handing it to him. Remus smiled slightly "thanks" he commented pushing his way through the crowd finally losing Katy, not that he didnt want to talk to her but he knew how Mcgonagall was and was rather embarressed by Sirius' comment. 


	28. Singing and Snapping

Katy headed on her way to Choir, which she hadnt told the boys she was taking. She made her way in to find Alice there, beckoning her over. Katy wound her way through the group of students to Alice, who smiled. The Choir Director a stout midget man walked in. "Aha.. I see pretty much the same faces.." he began then stopped when he saw Katy. "A new student.. soprano or Alto?" he asked. "Alto.." Katy said nodding simply. "Ah yes your over there then" he said pointing a group of girls opposite to where she stood now with Alice. She made her way over taking the free seat at the end. The girl beside her with bushy brown hair who was a hufflepuff smiled, "Hey I'm Aubrey.. Aubrey Myers" she said nodding. Katy shook her hand "Katy Watson" she said smiling in return. By fifth period, Katy had made new friends with all the altos as she, Aubrey and Alice left together chatting animatedly. Remus walked over to them, "Hello Ladies" he said, Sirius and James behind him. A group of girls passing immediately broke into giggles, "Oh yes Guys this is my new friend Aubrey Myers.. Aubrey this is Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black" Katy said, Aubrey nodded. "Oh so you put me last?" Sirius asked, "Fine last.. but certainly not least the crack pot old fool that calls himself.. Sirius" Katy said smiling as Alice and Aubrey laughed. "Better?" she asked, Sirius nodded "Much Ying.." he teased. "Well I'll see you guys later okay" Katy said to Alice and Aubrey walking off with the Marauders. "What class did you have last period?" Remus asked confused. "Choir" Katy answered shrugging. "You're in choir!?" Sirius asked gaping, "What its a logical subject.. besides Alice is in it she always has been and you never picked on her" Katy said smugly, "Katy.. I wasnt picking on you I'm just.. surprised" Sirius said simply, "Why do you always assume I love pointing out your flaws?" Sirius asked, "Because you do Mate" James said rather than asked. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Potions next" Remus said changing the subject. "Ah fuck" Sirius and James said in unison, "What they said" Katy said laughing. Remus smiled slightly as they all walked down to the dungeons. When they entered Vivaldi was already there. "Tardy.. 10 points from Gryffindor each, unless you have a logical excuse of course" Vivaldi said smirking. "Sirius ate my watch" Katy said shrugging and took her seat, "I was trying to help her find it" James said, "In Mr. Blacks digestive system, Mr. Potter?" Vivaldi asked, "Yea.. his hand down your throat really hurts" Sirius said wincing. "I tried to give him a laxative but he wouldnt listen" James said shaking his head. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Vivaldi snapped. "I think we know where to find the watch now" Sirius muttered, sending the four of them into laughter. "What was that Mr. Black?" Vivaldi asked. "Nothing sir!" James said slapping a hand over Sirius' mouth. "I believe I asked Mr. Black" Vivaldi said. Katy raised her hand, "Yes Ms. Watson?" Vivaldi asked. "Shouldnt you be teaching instead of wasting our tax dollars by arguing with Black and Potter.. I'm sure Dumbledore would be appaled" Katy said shrugging. "Shut up Ms. Watson" Vivaldi snapped, "Atleast she's being honest" Remus snapped, Katy took his arm and he shrugged her off. "What was that Mr. Lupin?" Vivaldi asked sneering. "What?! Do You need a ruddy hearing aid.. I said atleast she's being bloody honest.. your wasting our money trying to make yourself impressive to Snape and his other fuck buddies by showing off with your.. 'whats that Mr. Lupin" he said mimicking Vivaldi's voice, sending the Gryffindor side into laughter. Katy gaping at him trying not to laugh, James and Sirius banging on the desk laughing "Go Remy" they chanted. "Are you doing this to stand up for Muggle Loving girlfriend?" Vivaldi asked plainly, "Now that sir is Pure prejudism.. you could be fired for that.. infact I think I'll go tell Dumbledore that right now" Remus said standing up, when Vivaldi groaned "Sit down Mr. Lupin.." he snapped. Remus just kept walking and slammed the door behind him. Katy gaped at the door then looked to Sirius and James who were smirking proudly. "Our Little Remy is all grown up!" Sirius said as both he and James pretended to cry. "Incase you cant tell.. I'm not laughing" Vivaldi snapped, "Oh Darn cus I could have sworn you were" Katy muttered sarcastically, "Whats that Ms. Watson?" Vivaldi asked. "Gosh I'm not even arguing.. get a new comeback you crack pot old fart.. and honestly, grow up!" Katy said standing up kicking her chair under the desk, grabbing her and Remus' books and walking out. 


	29. Rebellion

Katy met Remus in the hallway by Dumbledore's gargoyle. "Hmm.. he sent you out too?" Remus asked perking a brow. "Nah I walked out.. he started with the 'whats that Ms. Watson' and the 'incase you didnt notice I'm not laughing" Katy said rolling her eyes, as she handed Remus his books. "Thanks" Remus said nodding simply. Soon James and Sirius came down the hallway with Alice, Frank, Thomas, Lily and even Zelda and her gang trailing behind him. "Wow.." Remus muttered simply. "You all walk or got sent out?" Katy asked, "Walked.. He started on Jamsie, who stormed out, then me.. so I threw my cauldron at him, and left, Alice and Frank got sent out for making out, Lily defended you and got sent out, Zelda and the others walked for no reason" Sirius said shrugging. "Figures.. trend followers" Katy muttered wrinkling her nose. Lily walked over laughing and looking to Katy who hugged her as they began to talk. Dumbledore came out of the Gargoyle looking to the crowd, "It said people were waiting.. where did you all come from?" He asked amusedly looking over his half moon glasses. "Vivaldi's" Remus said. "Sent out or walked.. In order plz.. we need the story" Mcgonagall said, coming up through the group to Dumbledore's side. "Well.. we were tardy" Katy said signalling between her, Sirius James and Remus. "So he said 40 points off gryffindor unless we make up and excuse which was that Sirius ate Katy's watch" James said, "But he told us all to Shut up.. and then began arguing with Sirius and James.." Remus said, "and then I asked if he could teach instead of wasting our tax dollars arguing" Katy said, "and He told her to shut up" Lily added, "Ms. Evans?" Mcgonagall asked surprised, "Then Remus Jumped in.." Lily said looking back to Remus, "I said atleast she's being honest, he asked me 'what was that Mr. Lupin' as usual.. so I told him.. along with some other stuff" Remus said staring at the floor. "He asked if he needed a hearing aid, repeated what he said, and then said your wasting our money trying to impress the slytherins and showing off with his 'whats that Mr. Lupin" Sirius said mimicking Vivaldi's tone at the end. Everyone laughed even Dumbledore chuckled amusingly, Mcgonagall keeping her stern face. "So Then Vivaldi asked if he was doing it for his muggle loving girlfriend.. and then Remus stated its prejudism and he should be fired for it then walked out" Lily said, "then James and Sirius said "Our Little Remy is all grown up" Alice added smiling, "and He said I'm not laughing so Katy said 'oh darn I could have sworn you were.. so Vivaldi asked her 'whats that Ms. Watson' and she said, Gosh I'm not even arguing and told him to grow up and get a new comeback and walked out" James said, "and then.. He jumped on James' case, who walked out.. then mine so I threw my cauldron at him, then Alice and Frank got sent out for making out, Lily defended Katy when Vivaldi used her as an example of a 'poor pathetic mudblood student" Sirius said, "Then zelda and the others walked out after Lily was sent out" Frank said shrugging. "Alright all of you go ahead to the tower for the rest of your time" Dumbledore said, Mcgonagall nodded "10 points from Gryffindor" she said then walked off with Dumbledore into his office.   
"Vivaldi sounds worse than Snape, and I cant believe you walked out first" Harry said looking to Remus who shrugged, "Hey.. one thing I've learned throughout my years.. you defend those you love" Remus said smiling slightly before returning to reading.. 


	30. The Full Moon

They spent the rest of the period up in their dorms, before heading down to dinner. "Ugh I swear Vivaldi will be the death of the Marauders" Katy muttered, "Oh dont be so cheerful about it Kates.. we might not think your taking it seriously" James said sarcastically smiling. Katy rolled her eyes as she headed down to the great hall with Remus. "Full Moon tonight" Remus whispered sitting down at the table. "And you seem more energetic than usual" Sirius said shrugging. Remus rolled his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, as the others began eating. "Moony.. you gotta eat" Katy said sighing. "Moony?" Sirius asked perking a brow, "Remus' new nickname.." James said his eyes widening, Katy shrugged simply. "Your supposed to be excited here" James said, "Woo!" the other three said sarcastically, before Katy gave Remus a cheeseburger and some fries. Remus wrinkled his nose, "Ugh I feel sick" he muttered. Katy moved his plate over to Sirius and gave him so chicken noodle soup and crackers. "Please Remy.. you need to keep up your strength" Katy whispered, Remus looked to her and sighed beginning to eat his soup. Sirius gestured like he was holding an invisible whip, "Oh Shut Up Sirius" Lily said rolling her eyes, as she sat down on Katy's other side. Katy smiled to her friend, "Thanks Lils" she said quietly. That night, James snuck down to the commons room with Sirius and Peter, all of them waiting for Katy. "Where's Remus?" Peter squeaked. "He's at the hospital wing already" James explained. Katy slid under the invisibility cloak with the others, she was in a pink tee-shirt and matching zip up hoodie with hip hugger flares. Her brown layered hair pulled up in a sloppy bun. As they sneaked out to the whomping willow, Peter morphed into the rat and slid out proding the knot in the whomping willow with a stick as he scuried through the hole, Katy, James and Sirius morphing into their Animagus forms before following.   
"Remus whatever happened to Katy.. is she.." Harry began then whispered "Dead?". Remus chuckled "Heavens No.. she's just a hot pop star in the wizarding world who wants nothing to do with her past including the wrinkled old D.A.D.A. Professor who sits infront of you" Remus responded flatly his voice not emphasizing the previous chuckle. Harry perked a brow "Is she.." He began. "Yup.. Ying Yang" Remus said nodding and went back to reading as if it were no big deal... 


	31. Paint it Black

Remus was just transforming as they entered so luckily Katy didnt have to see his human form naked, she watched however in horror. As first his back broke reforming into a curved spine, his legs expanding and lengthening into wolves legs, his eyes blood shot, his teeth realigning as fur sprouted and his skull shattered forming a new wolves face. He let out a loud howl then went to tackle Sirius in his dog form as they tackled each other playfully snapping at each other. The rat in the corner asleep, The stag plopped down nearby, the cat laying under his head between his hooves bathing quietly. The wolf glared at the cat, early the next morning after it wrestled the dog a while, The cat froze as it was walking to the dog, the wolf grabbing it between his teeth shaking it back and forth. Finally the stag saw it and jumped in, the cat being throw aside bleeding heavily and knocked unconscious.  
Early the next morning, Remus awoke naked on the old matress with a blanket over him, he noticed Sirius and Peter staring at him. "Where's James and Katy?" Remus asked, Sirius sighed staring at the floor. "I... I.." Remus began stuttering near hysterics, "You saw her running and picked her up with your teeth.. James jumped in.. but she's unconscious.. and had broken atleast four of her ribs, has a punctured lung, and internal bleeding" Sirius explained, Remus jumped up grabbing his pants and slipping them on before running through the secret entry passage out to the Hogwarts Castle. Sirius and Peter on his heels.  
Katy was sitting up, throwing up when Remus huried in looking to her in shock. She had scars all over her face, her hair sweaty and bloody, she had one large bandage around her torso like a tube top, with a blanket drapped over her. Her eyes trailed to Remus as she shuddered unwillingly. James looked up "Remus.. now isnt the.. time" he hissed. Remus walked over to Katy ignoring him, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Remus.. please just leave her alone" James said escorting him out, while Katy shuddered crying again. Remus sat on the couch his face in his hands as he sobbed, "I.. didnt mean too" he muttered. Sirius sat beside him rubbing his friends back. "I know mate.. she does too.. she's just traumatized you know?" Sirius whispered hugging his crying friend, not caring about his phobia of being touched right now, More concerned of Remus whose heart was breaking due to the fact he had hurt the person he had loved the most, correction.. the only person he had EVER loved.   
Harry looked up at his professor who was crying quietly, and walked over hugging the older man who continued sobbing. "It still effects him today.." Harry thought to himself rubbing the professors back. "Read aloud Harry.. please.." Remus muttered laying back on the couch, his eyes filling with tears again. Harry sat infront of the couch reading the next part aloud.. 


	32. What about forgiveness

Katy got out of the hospital wing, three days later. Pomfrey had healed her to good as new, except a few scars on her torso which would remain a tragic reminder of the event. The day she got out, James carried her books and walked her to all her classes. "You two need to apologize.. Remus is literally having an emotional and mental breakdown" Sirius said when he exchanged spots with James, who went to walk with Remus. "Its not like its you or James.. I cant just walk up say I'm sorry and hug him.." Katy said shaking her head tears welling in her already red puffy eyes. "I know Hun.. but he really loves you" Sirius said. Katy sighed "Lets just go to lunch" she whispered walking ahead, when she entered the great hall she saw James sitting across from Remus, and walked over taking her usual seat beside Remus, who looked to her in shock. Katy sighed looking to Sirius who cleared his throat then Remus, "Can we.. talk?" she asked, Remus nodded simply as they both stood up walking from the great hall together.  
Katy turned to Remus once outside, "I'm so.. so.. so.. sorry I dont want you morphing with me anymore.." Remus said looking to Katy tears in his eyes. "I'm coming with you guys.. I dont care Remus" Katy said stubbornly, "No! You dont understand! I almost killed you!" Remus snapped, "Remus.." Katy whispered, Remus looked down at her still crying so all his vision was blurred. Katy hugged him close to her sobbing, "I'm so sorry Remus.. I didnt mean to anger you.. I just.. I just wanted to be part of it all I know you cant control your wolf form and I'm not mad please dont push me away.." she said in hysterics, Remus held her close shushing her "Kates.. I'm not angry okay, I'm not going to push you away.. ever" he said kissing her forehead, then tilted her chin up wiping the tears from her eyes "ever.. I promise.." he whispered. Katy nodded, hugging him once again. Remus just held her for about five minutes until they headed into the great hall together. "So I know this is Remus' line but.. are we all cool now?" James asked, Katy and Remus laughed lightly together through the tears, Remus' arm drapped around Katy as they all headed down the hallway toward their fourth period classes. "Yea I think so.." Remus said smiling, Katy hugged him then sighed "Well we're all tardy now" she said hearing the bell ring. "Oh Darn.." James muttered sarcastically as he and Sirius headed out to the quidditch pitch, Remus to Mcgonagall's class, and Katy to choir. The next few monthes past uneventfully after that, Sirius and James discovering a passage to Honeydukes cellar, into Hogsmeade. The four of them and sometimes even Peter spent some of their nights wandering the streets of Hogsmeade, sneaking into Three Broomsticks to get Butterbeers and such. The days got busier, for Remus, Lily and Katy atleast, when O.W.L's neared. The three of them spent most of their time in the library studying hard, Sirius and James didnt really care but Katy convinced them to study alot as well. She threatened to make it so they couldnt have kids, if they didnt study, because she wanted them in some of her classes the next two years. Peter and Sirius, eventually got their nicknames, Wormtail and Padfoot. Sirius surprisingly got it from his human form, when Katy slept in his bed one night. Katy got up in the morning accusing Sirius of touching her legs with his cold padded feet through the night, so naturally James came up with Padfoot. And Wormtail was Remus' idea, due to the fact his rat tail looked like a worm. 


	33. Prefects and Pranks

THE BEGINNING OF SIXTH YEAR Katy leaned back against the wall, Sirius beside her as they both waited for their friends to show up. Katy with shoulder length dark brown hair surprisingly not layered this time, wearing a pink v-neck tee-shirt, and a jean skirt, with knee high white socks, and pink and white converses. "Could you be anymore out of the ordinary in that outfit?" Sirius asked laughing. Katy shrugged "perhaps.." she said then studied Sirius up and down. His shaggy hair covering his face, he wore a baggy orange tee-shirt that read 'Cannons Rock My Socks' on it in white with a pair of baggy blue jeans. "I should ask you the same question" she said smiling innocently. Sirius picked her up from behind as she squealed, "Siri! Leave me alone!" she called. "Why Hello there.." a female voice said, Katy looked up to see Aubrey, Alice and Frank. "Hey!" Katy said enthuastically hugging Alice, and then shaking hands with Aubrey and Frank. Remus walked through the platform his breathe catching as he caught sight of Katy, she was laughing at something Sirius had said when talking to Frank Longbottom. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and her outfit was astounding revealing all her curves.. which just happened to be in all the right places. Remus walked over with James, as Lily huried over hugging her friend. Lily had grown alot over the summer as well, and now had shoulder length silky red hair, bright green almond shaped eyes, she had developed a chest, and hips, which she showed off with hip huggers and a v-neck black tee-shirt. Katy smiled hugging Lily, then looked to James and her eyes lite up when she saw Remus. Katy smiled hugging James, and ruffling his hair then turning and hugging Remus tightly then kissing his cheek. "Wow.." was all the Remus was able to comprehendably mutter. "Oh yea James.. guess what?" Katy said turning to face him, "I've decided I'm attending every single Quidditch game this year to make up for the ones I've missed in the past" she said smiling. James gaped at her, as he and Sirius double hugged her forming the same hot dog around her as back in third year, all three laughing. "We Wuv you!" Sirius said innocently, pretending to kiss all over Katy who wrinkled her nose, "Eww Sirius now I have drool all over my face!" she said laughing. "Its not drool its my fancy mouth pimp juice" Sirius said, "Also known as Saliva" Remus commented. Everyone laughing as Sirius turned chasing Remus off down the platform, Remus outrunning Sirius by alot in the long run. "Dude.. you should be on the quidditch team if you can out run Sirius and not even need a breather" James said once they found a compartment. Remus shrugged plopping down across from Katy, "Its the wolf's fault" Remus said simply, he, Sirius, James and Katy all sitting together in a compartment without any of their other friends intruding. "Oh yea I want you guys to meet someone" Sirius said finally, "Not another whore" Katy muttered, Remus hearing her laughed quietly, as Sirius escorted his new girlfriend in. Who Just happened to be Jessica Patil, the only one of the Patil twins Katy could actually stand. "Hey Jess.. Oh by the way, I'll be right back" Katy said standing up, then looking to Remus, "You wanna come?" she asked. Remus shrugged and stood up following her out as well, Katy walked down the train looking in the compartment windows. "Where are we going?" Remus asked. "To find Kojak.." Katy said smiling simply, as she found the compartment sliding open the door, to see Kojak, who had only grown more large and muscular since the last time he and Remus had met. He was about 6'7'', and wearing a baggy black tee-shirt and jeans. He saw Katy and stood up excusing himself from his friends hugging her. "Hey.. I see you got my owl over the summer.." Kojak said his voice still booming. "Yea.. sorry I didnt respond.. you know Muggle orphanage.. they freaked when I got a letter by Owl" Katy said smiling slightly. "Oops sorry about that" Kojak said, Katy felt Remus stiffen next to her as Kojak looked to him, and she took Remus' hand reassuringly squeezing it. "Kojak you remember Remus Lupin?" Katy asked, Kojak smiled extending a hand which Remus shook with his free hand, trying to ignore the warmth of Katy's hand on his own. "Hello Kojak" Remus said smiling politely, "Hey Remus" a pretty blonde girl said passing, Katy turned to see Zelda and glared at her for a moment before turning to Remus who mouthed "Sorry", she nodded smiling. "Well Kojak.. I'll see you at school okay.. I'd better go before Sirius and James.." she began, when a loud bang resounded the train. "Do that" Katy said laughing as she and Remus ran towards the smoke, pushing their way through the crowd of students. Now that Remus and Katy were both Gryffindor prefects, they had to watch out for trouble makers. "That was awesome.." She heard from a student, and walked down to see Snape, Lucius and the other slytherins covered in shit.. Literally, about 10 dung bombs had been set off. "Gosh.. Dont just stand there" Katy snapped glaring at Snape, "Open the window.. and change your uniforms" she commanded. "10 points from Gryffindor" Remus snapped, a boo resounding as he and Katy headed through the crowd again to find Sirius and James. When the train stopped, Katy and Remus got off in their uniforms, Katy stomping up to Sirius and James who were laughing with Jessica and Peter. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Katy snapped loudly. Lily and a few other gryffindors who just got off the train looking at her in shock, Katy had always been the quiet suck up to her friends, and had a personal relationship with them. James looked to her confused, "YOU.. JUST.. GRR.." Katy yelled, "We set off the dungbomb so what?!" Sirius asked confused, "We all hate Snape and his croonies.. even you" James answered. "ME AND REMUS ARE SCHOOL PREFECTS AND YOUR SUPPOSED TO BEHAVE BUT INSTEAD YOU OR CLOSEST FRIENDS RISK OUR POSITIONS FOR YOUR LITTLE.. GAME.. GOSH HOW RUDDY SELFISH ARE YOU" Katy hollared, everyone on the platform even Hagrid staring now. "I cant believe you" Katy said shaking her head and stormed off, Remus shooting James and Sirius a sympathetic look before following her to the Prefects carriage. "Dang she snapped.." Harry commented, Remus who was still laying on the couch laughed, "I had a hard time reading that with all that emotion without hollaring myself" Harry said smirking. Remus ruffled Harry's hair.. as Harry went back to reading.. 


	34. Love and Hate

Katy and Remus got in the prefects carriage, Some others got in as well staring at her. "What?" she snapped. "You just yelled at the Hottest most popular boy in Hogwarts" the one ravenclaw with chin length brown hair said. "Oh Darn is that who that was?" Katy asked sarcastically, about to exit the carriage when Remus caught her arm "its okay" he whispered pulling her back, Katy laid her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "Are you two.. a.." the ravenclaw began again when Remus and Katy snapped in unison "No" and then went back to talking quietly. That evening at the feast, Katy and James got in a huge argument. The teachers had to break it up. "Well.. after recent events Mcgonagall has informed me I must take 100 points from the Gryffindor house and have adult supervision on the train rides" Dumbledore said. Katy sneered at James then looked to Lily, "Wonderful.. so this means there wont only not be any more pranks but no whores coming in either" she said. Lily giggled, "Your such a bitch, you know that?" James snapped, "Yea and your such an insufferable conceded git!" Katy snapped in return. "Oh yea.. well atleast I tell the person I love that I love them.. unlike you" James bellowed, "YOU DONT KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT LOVE, AND EVEN IF YOU DO TELL LILY YOU LOVE HER ITS NOT LIKE IT MATTERS SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU BACK.. SO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YOU PATHETIC PRAT" Katy hollared standing up glaring at James, "YOU THINK YOU NEVER EVERYTHING.. AND THAT YOUR SO SMART.. YOU DONT EVEN SEE THE FACT REMUS IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOUR UGLY STUPID ASS.. THOUGH I DONT KNOW WHY!" James hollared in return, At this point, Remus leapt over the table tackling James and punching him repeatedly. Until the teachers broke it up.   
"You know.. for once I'm not rooting on my father" Harry said laughing, Remus smirked then pointed on in the book, "Sirius was rooting for us too" he said shrugging. 


	35. Breakthroughs and Breakdowns

That night in Detention, Remus and Katy dusted trophies, James on the other side of the room mopping the floor. Katy handed Remus her rag walking over to James, looking at him silently then extended her hand, James took it and pulled her into a brotherly embrace, patting her back. Katy smiled slightly, "I'm sorry" she whispered, James laughed "We've already established that" he said smiling. Remus was astonished at the kind of relationship Katy had with James and Sirius, with a simple extending of the hand, all wounds and words were forgotten and they were all cool again. Remus looked over to James and Katy, Katy and James each opening up their arms so he could join the hug, and so he did. "I meant what I said though" James said to Katy that night as they played wizarding chess, Sirius and Peter with Remus who transformed, since he didnt want Katy there for it anymore after what happened last year, James had agreed to stay behind and amuse her. Katy perked a brow at him, "Meant what?" she asked confused. "That Remus loves you.." James muttered. Katy sighed standing up "I have to go to bed I'll see you alright?" she said kissing James' hand and walking upstairs. James quickly grabbed his cloak and headed out to join the others in the shrieking shack. The next day when Remus, James, Sirius and Peter walked in they saw Ying curled up in a ball by the fireplace, James smiled walking over and poking the dot on the cats head, as it slowly opened its eyes looking around. Ying stood up morphing back into Katy, her hair pulled back in a loose bun, she wore an oversized grey tee-shirt and blue shorts. She stretched slightly cracking her back from being curled up in a ball. "Morning Princess" James said cheerfully, Katy rolled her eyes "Morning Sunshine" she responded flatly. Sirius chuckled, "She whored you Prongs" he said before plopping down on the couch. "Wow the first day of classes and we're all zonked.. figures" Peter squeaked. Remus snickered forcedly, before plopping down on the floor by the fireplace curling up on his side, Katy morphed back into a cat curling up beside him, purring slightly. Remus fell asleep to the soft purring of Ying as he fiddled with her fur. About Lunchtime, Lily came back and woke them up. "I didnt see you in classes.. But I figured you'd be up by now!" she said loudly, all five of them shot up. Katy morphing human beside Remus who was still messing with her hair absently, even though he sat up and didnt realize she was human. Katy slapped his hand off shaking her head, "We need to change then we'll meet you at Lunch" James said as the boys huried up to their dorm, Katy doing the same with her own. Katy came back down in a black wife beater, a knee length khaki skirt, with white socks and her black and white converes. "Ugh I cant believe it" she said pulling her hair back in a high pony tail. "Believe what?" James asked sarcastically as they headed down to the great hall. "That on the first day of classes.. we missed our entire morning classes" Remus responded cooly, "and we're supposed to be prefects" Katy said rolling her eyes. "Will you stop already! Dumbledore will understand.. he knows alright!?" Remus snapped at Katy then huffed and walked off to the great hall. Katy staring after him then turned walking back up the steps, "Where are you going?" Sirius asked, "Why does it matter?" Katy snapped running off to moaning myrtles bathroom to cry, since she kept her vow of never letting the marauders know they hurt her in any way. That was when Katy started scaring the Marauders.  
Katy leaned against the wall of the stall, slumped on her knees sobbing. She had found herself falling for Remus, and now he'd hurt her. Remus had never snapped at her before, and she didnt like it, plus all the stress was tearing her up from the inside out. She grabbed a pocket knife she kept inside her pocket at all times, and looked to her wrist before wincing and running it across her wrists making several deep cuts. She let the blood spill to the floor as she cried, then Grabbed the black hoodie she'd tied around her waist slipping it on, and leaving it unzipped. She walked out of the stall, slipping the knife in her pocket as she looked at herself in the mirror, then gagged slightly before running back to the bathroom slumping down on her knees and vomiting as she cried. By Dinner, Katy had finally left the bathroom and headed down. She'd been crying and cutting and continously vomiting in the bathroom for the past 3 hours. Katy was walking down to the great hall when she noticed the locket her parents gave her around her neck, and yanked it off shoving it in her pocket with her knife, knowing she wouldnt represent her family name acting like this and ruin the name of her once proud family. Katy headed down to dinner walking right past the Marauders and sitting at the far end of the table, which was empty and laid her head down in her arms thinking to herself, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder she spun to glare at the person to see Lily. "You alright?" she asked looking thoroughly concerned. "Yea.. I'm fine.. Sorry about that.. I just.." Katy began, "I know.. Remus told me.. he's worried, he didnt see you in Potions" Lily said sitting down beside her friend. "Oh yea? Why does he care?" Katy snapped rolling her eyes. "Because he loves you" Lily said simply. Katy laughed maliciously, "Oh Lily please dont feed me that crock of shit" Katy said standing up and walking past Lily out of the great hall. The Marauders looking after her, then three sets of eyes flipped to Remus who sighed banging his head down on the table. 


	36. Fallen through

"Katy later wrote a song about it too.." Remus said sighing, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really?" Harry asked, Remus stood up moving to the record player and flipped it on 

I do what he says but I end up falling off the edge I don't know what to do, it seems To end up being true Seeps in underneath the door Sinks in and stains the floor All alone, want to feel, takes so long For these wounds to heal Tell me it's not really real

Chorus  
Fallen through Why did I fall for you Fallen for All the lies, alibis, that you said Left me holding on by the last thread

Stop, stare, and watch me burn Someday it'll be your turn Can't believe I can see all the things that you don't want me to see You threw my heart away That's the price that I paid Although it's never fair, promised me You'd always be there But you never really cared

chorus 3x

Harry gaped at the record player, "She wrote this about you?" Harry asked. "Yup.. in an interview with Sirius of all people for the book she informed him she wrote it in the dorm that night staring at the scars" Remus said trying to keep from crying as he listened to song on repeat.. Harry reading still.

Katy sat up in her dorm that night writing a song, she vowed one day she would be a singer since she loved choir so much. After that however the weeks passed by uneventfully, Katy avoided everyone especially the Marauders, she went straight from class to class and hid out in her dorms, especially during meals, she was seen occasionally sneaking off to Moaning Myrtles bathroom where she would sit for hours writing in her notebook or talking to the ghost. She still cut, and forced herself to throw up, but since she wasnt eating she couldnt throw up much. James swore he spotted her one day sitting back the lake throwing rocks into it randomly, Katy began dressing in all black and soon even skipped classes spending all her time in her dorm. She became notorious like a ghost, and was only seen around Kojak once again. Sirius joked about it one night calling her 'Bi-polar' his response wasnt exactly expected, Remus growled and threw a chair in Sirius' direction who barely ducked it in time staring at his fellow friend, who turned running out the photo hole. Katy had grown so thin people could see her ribs, and now that James had informed her somehow that Remus was freaking out about people making fun of her, she avoided human contact even more. One day however, Katy lay asleep on a chair in the commons room, her notebook hugged to her chest. Remus and James found her like this. "Should we wake her?" Remus asked, "Nah Man she hates you.. she'll flip out and run again we should just let her be" James said nodding. James took her notebook and plopped down on the couch. "What the fuck are you doing?" Remus snapped, "Reading this fancy notebook" James said shrugging "Want to see?" James asked smirking. Remus rolled his eyes and walked off up the stairs to the boys dorm, Katy sat up looking to James then after Remus "you were testing him werent you?" she asked. "Damn straight" James said handing her the notebook back. Katy rolled her eyes, looking to James extending her hand, James took it pulling her into a hug when he touched her wrist however she yelped. James touched her sleeve gently and rolled it up revealing about 100 small cuts up the back of her arm to her elbow area. James looked up at her to see tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry.." she whispered crying. James rolled down her sleeve, hugging her to him, Katy sighed hugging him back whispering to him quietly "I need help..". And she got it, Katy spent the next three monthes in St. Mungo's mental clinic, she was treated for malnutrition, and her suicidal self-destructive habits. By Christmas, Katy was back at Hogwarts. 


	37. The colors of chaos

The day she appeared, James, Sirius, Peter and even Remus waited on the platform for her, as the Hogwarts express pulled up, Katy hopping off with Hagrid behind her. He was the one sent to go pick her up. She was still rather skinny, with brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, she wore a baggy light blue hoodie, and hip hugger flares. James was the first one to approach her, and hugged her to him. Katy smiled slightly "I missed you" she whispered, then looked to the marauders "All of you" she said quietly. Katy walked over to Remus next, "I owe you an apology" she muttered, "I didnt mean for things to get so messed up.. I know I messed up.. and I know you probably cant trust me.. but I want to ask for a second chance.. atleast ask.. even though I dont deserve one.." Katy rambled, when Remus hugged her to him. "Gosh.. dont ramble, I forgive you.. and I'd give you 100 chances more if I had too.. I'm just so glad your back" Remus muttered. Katy smiled "I missed you too" she said leaning up and kissing Remus on the cheek, looking to Sirius she huried over hugging him tightly, Sirius laughed hugging her back. "And the Marauders are back in Business!" Sirius bellowed, "HELL YEA!" the others yelled laughing, Hagrid chuckled "C'mon you..Dumbledore 'ill be expectin' you.." Hagrid said taking Katy's arm, the others following behind them. "He made you a welcome back feast and everything" James said, "Oh Joy the weird chick is back from the mental hospital this deserves a feast" Katy said sarcastically, they all looked to her shocked as she rolled her eyes. "Oh Honestly, its not polite to stare" she said matter-of-factly. "Katy's back" Sirius said simply. The others including Katy laughed at that comment. "Remy.. just say it" James said looking to his friend, "Fine.. are we all cool now?" Remus asked, it had pretty much become a tradition. "When were we ever.. cool?" Sirius asked perking a brow, "Yea I mean I could have sworn we were the weirdest kids in school" James added, "I'd have to agree with Prongs on that one" Katy said as the five of them headed back into the great hall and stopped where she was, there was a banner saying 'Welcome back Katy' and everyone clapping. "Oh let me guess.. theres an article in the prophet too?" Katy asked sarcastically, Sirius smirked "Nah thats not til tommorow.." he commented. "Goodie!" Katy said clapping.  
The rest of the year, flew by. Remus never did confess his love to Katy, he figured things had already been chaotic enough that year. Sirius and James were surprised when Katy, Lily, Alice, Frank and Remus showed up for the Final Quidditch match against Slytherin. When they won, Sirius and James flew side by side talking suddenly they aimed their wands at the sky showing in fireworks the words 'This win is for the Marauders'. Remus and Katy burst into laughter, Lily smiling slightly as Alice and Frank let out a cheer.   
"So.. that year was eventful.." Harry said, Remus nodded "I'm really sorry I hurt her though.. I never meant to do it and I explained it to her.. but thats later.. in a letter I wrote her over the summer.." he said. Harry nodded simply as he went back to reading aloud.. 


	38. Beginning of 7th year

THE BEGINNING OF THE SEVENTH AND FINAL YEAR Katy paced the platform as usual waiting for her friends to show up, Sirius sat on the bench near her writing in his notebook, he had been writing in it alot more lately. Lily rushed over immediately, Remus and James walking over behind her. James and Lily had been staying at Remus' house, ever summer since their parents died. Lily hugged Katy tightly, then slung an arm over her shoulders, as James took a picture. James had gotten a camera from Mr. Lupin over the summer and was now addicted to taking pictures and vowed to help Katy fill up a photo album of marauder memories and duplicate six times, one for each of them for when they graduated. Katy smiled hugging James then walked over to Remus, "Get R Done Moony!" Sirius called laughing. Remus rolled his eyes hugging Katy to him and kissed her cheek gently. "Have a good summer?" he asked smiling. Katy nodded simply, "Yea.. I actually made friends with some people at the orphanage.." she said cheerfully. Remus sometimes felt like he had to walk on glass around Katy, not because he was afraid she would flip out but because he loved her and knew he wasnt worthy of her loving him in return. He would rather change himself, then change his precious Katy.. and would rather he hurt himself then hurt her, and it killed him inside everytime she even frowned. James tried to inform him over the summer he had it BAD for Katy. James informed him, he didnt even feel that strong for Lily.. and everyone knews James was head over heels for Lily Evans. Remus was almost the opposite.. no.. he didnt hate Katy Watson, he loved her more than he ever loved himself or ever would. He would gladly lay down his life if it made Katy smile even once. Sirius told Remus he was just obsessed, but James explained it was more than that and that he was fully dedicated and that if Katy didnt see that then she didnt deserve him not the other way around. Still Remus never gave up on his unreturned love of Katy. Katy looked up at Remus, "By the way I got you something over the summer" she said smiling and walked over opening her suitcase and handed it to him. Remus opened the brown wrapping paper and gaped at her, It was Hamlet and was an actual autographed copy from back in William Shakespeares day that he had signed to his Nephew. "This is like extremely rare.. and the.. the most awesome gift I've ever recieved" Remus said setting it down on the suitcase and turned hugging Katy, who laughed as he spun her around once before setting her back to her feet. "I'm glad you like it" Katy said smiling, "Like it?! I love it!" Remus said grinning, still holding both Katy's hands in his own. "Come on you Love Birds in denial!" Sirius said as the others were heading down the baggage car. Remus took his book, pulling his trunk after him, Katy carrying her suitcase in one hand dragging her trunk with the other. Remus sighed stopping her, "Hold the book I'll get the trunk how about that?" he asked. Katy looked to Remus, "You cant drag two trunks at once" she said stubbornly pushing her way through the crowd, with her trunk and suitcase. Remus shook his head smiling and followed after her. 


	39. Head Boy and Girl

When they got on the train, Remus studied Katy more thoroughly. She hadnt grown that much over the summer, her growth spurt had pretty much come to a halt, her hair was still shoulder length and was now an auburn red color. Her brown eyes glinted in the light, she wore a black tee-shirt with a ying-yang on the front of it, and a pair of hip hugger jeans. Her cheeks were rosey and she appeared to be wearing black eyeliner and red eyeshadow, with a glittery pink lipgloss. "So.. our final year of Hogwarts?" Katy asked sighing and looking out the window. "Aww.. Dont be sad Ying.. we'll still be friends.. all of us.. Always" James said smiling, Katy looked to him and nodded "I hope so.. you know what.. we're going to make this the best year.. Ever" she said smiling, "Tons of Pranks" Sirius said grinning, "No Can do Mate.." James said, "Why?" Katy asked perking a brow, "I'm Head Boy" James said, everyone about collapsed in shock. "You're.. your.. woah.. you're head boy.." Sirius stuttered. "You're in luck then" Katy said smirking as she stood up from beside James, and sat down in the empty spot beside Remus depending Sirius was sitting beside James on the other side and it was stupid to have three on one bench, one person on another. "Why?" James asked confused, "Lily Evans is head girl" Katy said smiling, "and we're still prefects.. so we best be off" Remus said, Katy nodded grabbing her robe slipping it on over her outfit, Remus doing the same as they left the uniform part of it behind and scuried off to the Prefects compartment, James did the same pinning his head boy pin on his robe as he headed out. "Sorry I'm late" he said walking in, Katy and Remus whispering on one bench, Lily Evans, looked at him then nodded. "Its alright James.. anyways as I was saying" Lily said and began back on her rant of point systems, the house cup, new rules and even the Halloween feast. "Woah.. slow down Evans, we have another two monthes until Halloween" James said suddenly, Lily rolled her eyes "Prefects.. dismissed" she said, most stood up and left. Katy and Remus reluctantly stood up, "James' we'll see you at school" Katy said giving him a quick pat on the shoulder walking out with Remus as they began talking about N.E.W.T's. "Brainiacs.." James muttered, "Good to see their getting along though.. we dont need a repeat of last year" Lily said shuddering. "Yea Katy gave us all a good scare didnt she?" James asked sitting down on a bench. He and Lily were stuck here for the entire trip they might as well try and get along.   
"This is the year.. my mum and dad fall in love" Harry commented blankly, Remus nodded "Yup.. and the year Lily and James towards the end plan out your name.." he muttered. Harry laughed quietly as they went back to reading.. 


	40. A feast to remember

By the time they reached school, James and Lily were talking in a civilized manner still and walked out hopping into a carriage, Katy and Remus soon joining them muttering quietly as Sirius talked to them loudly. Suddenly Katy and Remus laughed, "What?" James asked furrowing his brow, Katy shook her head laughing harder. Remus smiled slightly, "What on earth are you crackheads saying now?" Lily said smiling. Katy giggled, "Remus here.. just said something.. that.. oh my gosh.. You dont want to know" Katy said laughing again. "What talking dirty now are we?" Sirius said, Katy and Remus glared at Sirius not laughing any longer. "Oh honestly, lighten up" Sirius said mimicking Katy's normal matter-of-factly tone. Katy rolled her eyes. This was certainly destined to be the best year.. EVER, as Katy had said. That night at the feast they proved it, when they announced Lily and James as head boy and girl, the marauders cheered loud as ever, Katy pumping a fist in the air yelling "GO JAMES! GO LILY!" which Sirius stood up on the table dancing, while everyone laughed. "Thank you for that interesting display Mr. Black.." Dumbledore said chuckling. "Hell yea.. thats a sexy beast right there!" James hollared out, everyone even the slytherins laughing. "JAMSIE BOY I LUV YOU!" Sirius called fakely, until Katy pulled him down off the table. "Thank You Ms. Watson!" Mcgonagall called, Katy laughed "No Problem.. I just should have kept his leash tighter!" she called in return, Sirius pouted fakely. Remus laughed.. for once in his life, he was happy just goofing off with his friends. "Sirius.." Katy whispered, "Yes Ms. Watson?" Sirius hissed back during Dumbledore's speech, "Can we you know.. pull a prank for old times sake?" she asked, Sirius nodded as they both aimed their wands at the slytherin table all of them dressed in rain coats singing "Its raining its pouring the old man is snoring he bumped his head and went to bed and couldnt get up in the morning" doing the macarana atop the table as well as singing. The entire hall laughing, James looked to Katy and Sirius who innocently waved. "Kates.. they're gonna get you for that!" Kojak called laughing, "Get me for what?" Katy called back innocently, everyone laughing around her. Soon Snape began taking off his raincoat, back in his normal frame of mind when Remus laughed yelling out "HELL YEA.. TAKE IT OFF BABY!" he hollared. Sirius and Katy broke into laughter and began pumping their fist in the air, as Thomas down the table turned on some music. Lucius smirked then began taking his off. "NOT YOU! WE WANT SNAPE!" Sirius hollared, "SNAPE! SNAPE! SNAPE!" Katy, Sirius and Remus began to chant the others joining in. Finally Severus got up and bowed, everyone clapping and cheering as he gave the peace sign to Katy, Sirius and Remus who stood up on their benches clapping and cheering the loudest. It certainly was a feast to remember. 


	41. Articles and Alliances

"Is that why Snape doesnt hold that much resentment towards Katy anymore.." Harry asked, "Yea.. their pretty much cool.. but I really cant believe I said that" Remus said embaressed, "Hell yea.. take it off baby" a males voice said walking in, it was of course Snape. "Very interesting book so far.. I'm impressed.. and obviously so is an old friend" Snape said dropping the daily prophet on Remus' lap.

Songstress Ying-Yang Returns to her Alma Mater

London - 'Watson' aka Ying-Yang, the infamous rockstress has reportedly agreed to the request of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, on December 5th she has agreed to return to Hogwarts, her very own Alma Mater to autograph copies of a book published by one of her close friends from school and written by another, She will be accompanied by Remus Lupin as well, another star of the book and the publisher. The book is an autobiographical experience of their years at Hogwarts, written in a third person point of view from Sirius Black, the accused murderer who escaped Azkaban and was killed By Bellatrix Black last year.. The Book has no doubt sky rocketed the fame of Watson and her fellow friends, only one of which remains Alive. The other, hasnt been seen for three years after reportedly killing James and Lily Potter as a follower of Voldemort, this of course being Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore has asked anyone from the press and any others that wish to join to gather at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry at 8 PM, Two nights from now to see Ying-Yang in her live debut at Hogwarts, as well as Autograph signings by both Lupin and Watson. Watson has also just released her own exclusive book, one being a photo album of her and the Marauders that she and Sirius Black worked on together in the last year of school.. stay tuned for more news.

Remus dropped the paper looking to Snape as Harry snatched up the paper, "She's coming here?" Remus asked, Snape nodded with a small grin. "She's returning at last.." he muttered. "Your not going to prank her are you?" Remus asked, "No.. thats her job" Snape said laughing as he walked from the room.. Harry grinned to Remus who looked like he was about to pass out, Harry turned back to reading the book   
After the feast, Katy,Sirius and Remus were cracking up. "I cant believe I said that" Remus said laughing. "Woo Take it off Baby!" Sirius mimicked, sending them all into laughter again. James and Lily behind them shaking their heads laughing. "Oh.. we cant forget.. 'Thats a sexy beast right there" Katy said mimicking James, which sent even Lily into peals of laughter. "Nice Performance" a voice said behind them, Katy turned to see Snape. "Hey.. we were just talking about you" Katy said smiling. Snape grinned slightly "Yea well.." he said shrugging. "Not good stuff" Sirius said shrugging, "Black, shove it" Lucius said walking up. Katy shrugged "Well see you around Severus" she said turning and walking with her group. Remus smiled "I'm proud of you" he whispered, "For what?" Katy asked confused, "For being civil to Snape" Remus commented, Katy smiled shrugging "Maybe he's not so bad after all.." she commented looping arms with Remus as they headed back to Gryffindor tower, the others still joking about the feast and laughing. 


	42. Invading Vivaldi

Katy was up in the boys dorms late one night playing cards with Sirius when she suddenly gasped, "Thats awesome" she said aloud. "What is?" Remus asked looking up from his book. "James.." Katy called, "I'm awesome?" James said stepping out of the bathroom a towel around his waist as he began drying his hair with a small towel. "No I have the perfect plan.. all for Vivaldi" Katy said standing up. "Really?" James asked grinning. Katy snatched up the marauders map aiming her wand at it, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" she muttered. Then traced a finger around the Dungeons, "Aha.. theres a passage here.. and Vivaldi sleeps up on the seventh floor with the other teachers.." Katy said nodding, "Okay I'm explaining.. first, whose in?" she asked. "Me" James said walking over sitting down on the floor next to her, "Count me in" Sirius said walking over and sitting down as well, "Alright..." Remus said shrugging and walking over. "Okay you know how Vivaldi seems to have quite a bit of grease in that nasty hair of his?" Katy began whispering, the others gathering around, as she continued stating the plan.  
"Ready?" Katy asked standing in Pajama pants and a hoodie, wand in hand. Sirius nodded a bucket of paint filled balloons in his hands, Remus grinned "Ready as I'll ever be" he said coming up behind Katy with a book of pranking spells, "Lets blow this popsickle stand then" James said throwing the invisibility cloak over Katy, Remus and Sirius. James was head boy so he easily had an excuse for being out. Katy led the other two behind James, who was pretending to Patrol as he headed down to the first floor around it and down to the dungeons. Katy leading Sirius and Remus down the back way passage she had found on the map. "So Sirius you trash the room with paint balloons at the walls, James will keep watch depending he's already out there and patrolling, Remus you use the spells to mix things up a bit, and I'll change labels on the potions or leave them open infront of the door or under the desk so when Vivaldi sits down he kicks them over" Katy said smirking, "and then.. we have the water bucket trick.." Sirius said, Katy smiled "Remus can do that with spells and that bucket.." she explained as they turned sneaking out to Vivaldi's door, James standing watch making sure nobody was in the room. "Alohomora" Katy hissed, the door popping open as the three of them slid in James just pacing around to patrol and keep watch. Katy huried over to change labels and set two bottles under the desk with the lids off so when Vivaldi sat down he would knock them over and it would form a stinky sticky substance. Sirius began slamming the balloons into the walls forming colorful spots, while Remus hid the main potions book and answer book. Remus then made it so Vivaldi's desk leg collapsed if he leaned against the desk like he normally does, that the overhead bulb was a black light, with streamers balloons and confetti all over the room. Sirius then put the bucket full of water levitating it over the door so that when the door was opened by Vivaldi it poured all over him, but nobody else since Vivaldi normally came in after them. Then they snuck back out and up to the boys dorm again.  
"Vivaldi is going to flip out" Remus said grinning as he flopped down on his bed, "That was wicked" Sirius said hugging Katy tightly who laughed "Siri.. Katy needs to breath now" she said, Sirius let her go and pouted. While James was cracking up, "I saw that classroom he is going to flip out!" he said. "And we have him first thing tommorow" Katy said smirking, "Which means.. we need sleep" Remus muttered, "Fine then Remus since you so generously offered scoot over" Katy said walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed, Remus blushed slightly while James noticing this grinned, as Katy laid down beside him, Remus pulled the blankets over both of them laying on his back, Katy drapped an arm over his waist resting her head on his bare chest. Sirius snorted, "Siri.. shuddap you jealous insane mutt!" Remus called. James laughed, when Remus noticed Katy was asleep and stroked her hair smiling as he fell asleep himself. 


	43. New Members

They woke up the next morning and headed down to breakfast, Katy in one of James old green tee-shirts and a pair of hip huggers she had worn yesterday, her auburn hair drapping loosely around her shoulders. James skipped down ahead of her, flaunting his head boy badge, until the point where Sirius tripped him and both Katy and Remus cracked up. "So what N.E.W.T's do you want this year?" Remus asked, "I atleast need them in Potions.. pfft, probably not happening.. Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies -- easy A, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and I think thats it" Katy said shrugging, "Ah pretty much the same minus Ancient Runes, and Muggle studies, and plus Divination, Advanced Divination and Advanced Transfiguration" Remus said, "Plus Defense right?" James asked, "Duh" Katy and Remus said in unison shaking their heads smirking. Katy had just entered the great hall when more Owls carrying black letters swooped in, her eyes widened "Not again" she muttered as they all walked over to the Gryffindor table praying nobody they knew got one. Surprisingly, one landed on Snape's plate. He glared at it, then huried out carrying it. Katy looked after him sympathetically, as some Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Alice Lansden ran out followed closely By Frank. Katy laid her head down on the breakfast table, "I'm not hungry" she muttered quietly. James reached over stroking her hair back from her face, "Kates.. dont worry we'll get him back.. I promise" James muttered, no sooner had he said this when Dumbledore made an announcement. "Can I see the following students in my office after breakfast ends.. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Kathyrn Watson.. excuse me Katy" he said chuckling "Alice Lansden, Frank Longbottom, Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadowes.. and thats it" Dumbledore said looking up from the List. "I wonder what he wants us for" Katy muttered as she and her friends approached the Gargoyle to Dumbledore's office which Mcgonagall stood by, "Ah yes.. lets see James, yes.. Remus go on, Sirius.. right, Katy, and Lily.. okay.. now all we need is Alice, Frank, and Edgar and Dorcas are already up there" she muttered. "Alice and Frank might not come.. Alice's parents were killed" Katy muttered, Mcgonagall sighed "alright then lets proceed then" she said, just when they heard a "Wait!" they turned to see a crying Alice holding the hand of Frank, approaching the statue. Lily and Katy walked over hugging Alice tightly, as the boys looked to her sympathetically, Frank in near tears himself. The kids all headed up to Dumbledore's office. Once in the office, Katy recognized Dorcas as a girl in the year below them dressed in a black hoodie and baggy black jeans, she had short chin length black hair and gold reading glasses. Edgar was a boy two years below them with orange hair and freckles, he wore a hogwarts uniform for Hufflepuff. "I have called you all here.. in request of Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Hagrid, Caradoc Dearborn, Elphias Doge and Gideon and Fabian Prewett.. Members of the Order of the Phoenix.. they have checked history on each and every one of you.. and your past.. as well as present grades, and accomplishments.. and about your families and suffering and have recruited you as new members.." Dumbledore said signalling to the group of people beside him ranging from just above there age, to about 35, except another few who had grey hair. "Hello there Potter.. ah yes you look like yer' dad" Alastor said focusing his one eye on James who immediately stepped back, Lily clutched his hand slightly to keep him where he was. "Thats Jacqueline Watson's daughter!" Emmeline called out pointing to Katy, who stared at the floor. "Yer' right.. girl.. you girl.. Look up" Alastor called, Katy looked up at him, a cold glare on her face. "Yes its her alright.. I saw you when you were just a babe.. in the crib you were" Dedalus said, his shoulder length grey hair sparkling in the light. Katy turned her eyes to Dedalus and smiled, "I do remember you.. Dad told me you stole his silver mug" she said simply. Dedalus chuckled slightly, while Alastor grunted "thats Diggle alright" he commented. Dedalus glared at him slightly. "Well.. perhaps you should all state your names for them" Dumbledore said looking to the group of kids. "I'll introduce them all" James said nodding, Dumbledore smiled, as James went down the line "Lily Evans.. Sirius Black.. of course.. Remus Lupin, Kathyrn.." he began when Katy slapped him upside the head, "Ow, Katy Watson, Alice Lansden, Frank Longbottom, Edgar Bones and Dorcas Meadowes right?" James said asking the last girl who nodded as he headed back to his spot in line. "Quite a temper that one" Marlene said smiling to Katy, who Remus was whispering to as she perked a brow at him rolling her eyes. "Send them in the room with the mirror so we can study them in everyday situations" Dedalus whispered to Dumbledore, who nodded. "Minerva.. can you lead the kids to the conference room for the rest of first period.. while we talk?" Dumbledore asked, Minerva nodded leading the kids to a huge room, with chairs randomly against the walls, a huge carpet in the center with a toy box for little kids. 


	44. The Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore and the others watching the kids enter through the one sided mirror, "Toys!" Sirius said and ran over. "Honestly, Sirius do you think of anything but toys" Katy said matter-of-factly. "Thats not true Kates.. he thinks of food Too" James said, "True.." Katy said simply. Remus began talking quietly with Katy about the N.E.W.T's again, when suddenly James let out a grunt, "What?" Katy said as she, Sirius, Lily and Remus all looked to James. "Uh.. the prank" James said simply, "Ah shit!" Sirius snapped loudly, "Language Sirius" Katy snapped then sighed. "We're dead.." Remus said simply. "Goodie.. bury me next to Kates... or on top of her" Sirius said winking. Remus growled and went to step towards him, but Katy set her hand on Remus' chest. "Moony.. cool it" Katy whispered, Remus nodded, Katy noticing her hand on Remus' chest cleared her throat and dropped it to her side.  
"I sense couple vibes.." Marlene said smirking, "Yes.. See the story on that is.. Remus loves Katy but wont tell her" Hagrid explained. "Ah.. okay then" Emmeline said nodding. "What prank by the way Albus?" Dedalus asked, when suddenly Vivaldi barged in smelling strongly of sap covered in water. "That prank" Alastor said grunting, as Dumbledore walked out to deal with Vivaldi the others still watching the kids. Katy sat down beside Remus, as they talked quietly. Sirius playing with a magical train set, James eventually.. and reluctantly joining him, Lily comforting Alice, with Frank. Dorcas talking with Edgar. "Thats bullshit!" Frank snapped loudly, "What is?" James asked perking a brow. "Nosey Potter.." Katy said kicking James gently in the ass who rubbed it, "Ow.. that felt so bad yet so good at the same time" James said wriggling his eyebrows, "Eww.." Katy said simply as Remus laughed beside her. "Oh Jamsie let me rub your ass too!" Sirius said fakely, at that James jumped up hiding behind Dorcas, who looked to him confused. Remus and Katy laughing, while Lily rolled her eyes, Alice giggling quietly. "SIRIUS YOUR HAND COMES NEAR MY ASS AND I SWEAR.." James began hollaring, when the Order walked in their room. "Um.." James stuttered, everyone else laughing. "Well then Mr. Potter.." Dedalus said winking slightly. Katy stood up walking over to James, "Aww dont worry Prongsie I'll protect you" she said turning to Sirius and pulled out a glasses case. "Put em Up!" Katy said to Sirius, who rolled his eyes "Oh No the dreaded glasses case!" he said falling over and pretended to pass out. "I win!" Katy announced, "You wish!" James said hugging her from behind, Sirius jumping up and closing her in by the front. "Noo.. Lily help!" Katy called, Lily laughed "Dont worry I'll save you" she said grabbing the blanket on the chair next too her and tying it around her waist. The order members smiling at the kids, who had lost so much in life but gained so much in each other. "Dun Dun Dun.. its super Lils!" Frank called, Lily laughed charging at James who backed up, Katy pushing Sirius back gently, as her and Lily high fived "Yay girls rule and boys drool!" they said laughing. James rolled his eyes, "Oh yea.. and what are you two now Lesbians?" he asked. Sirius laughed looking to James, "Actually depending you love Lils.. and Remy loves Katy.. they cant be.. otherwise you and Remus have to um..." Sirius said then broke off in coughing, both James and Remus glaring at him. "Thats it" James said jumping off the chair tackling Sirius to the ground straddling him and pinning him there, Remus joined in tickling Sirius as he let out bark like laughs on the floor. Katy and Lily shrugged and joined in tickling James, Remus and Sirius and soon all the kids even Dorcas and Edgar were involved. "ATTENTION!" Mcgonagall snapped, all kids stood up and went back standing in a straight line. "Wow.." Dedalus muttered. "Okay enough goofing around we're here on Serious business.." Mcgonagall said, "Yes Ma'am?" Sirius asked. Mcgonagall rolled her eyes "Serious Busines.. not Sirius Black!" she snapped. "Right" Sirius said nodding then looked to Katy who was shaking her head at him. "Okay.. anyways, we're asking you to join the order of the phoenix which is like an auror group which fights directly against death eaters and Voldemort.. you will have to take a three month Auror training session.. and then make up your classes later.. here at Hogwarts over the summer.. if you agree that is" Mcgonagall said, "Hell yea, lets squash that shit" Alice spoke up, everyone looked to her in surprise. Katy began laughing lightly, and put out a fist which Alice touched with hers. "So are you all in?" Mcgonagall asked, she pointed down the line at James "How can I resist?", Sirius "this is for Katy" he announced fakely placing his hand over his heart, Mcgonagall rolled her eyes looking to Remus, "I'm in" he said, "Marauders.. together forever, count me in" Katy said simply, "Ditto" Lily said nodding, "You know my answer" Alice said smirking, "Anything for Alice.." Frank said, Dorcas meerly nodded, while Edgar said "Yes Ma'am". And so formed the first.. Order of the Phoenix. 


	45. Facading Fate

The Marauders and the others left Hogwarts the next day taking the Hogwarts express to Kings Cross and then to the Ministry of Magic from there. "So we're coming back for Graduation?" James asked stuffing his trunk on an above rack in compartment near the driver. "Yea.." Katy said blankly looking out the window at Hogwarts, "You know all the years of complaining about school and I'm actually going to miss it" Sirius said, Remus nodded sitting down beside Katy, as Sirius sat down beside James. Lily in another compartment with Dorcas, Alice, Frank and Edgar. Katy leaned her head on Remus' shoulder, who sighed drapping an arm over her shoulders and looked down at her "You going to be okay?" he whispered, Katy nodded smiling "but thank you for asking" she said snuggling against Remus who smiled. James sighed looking out the window, "I will miss it.. I confess" he muttered. Katy smiled patting James' hand with hers, "Dont worry it'll still be there.. and we will too for Graduation" she muttered in response. James smiled in return to her, "Yea.. and we all know who valedictorian is" Sirius said. "Remus" all three said in unison, Remus gaped at them "Me.. No.. I said Lily" he responded. "Right.. and Lily's taking Advanced Divination, Divination, Advanced Transfiguration, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Muggle Studies for 2 years, Ancient Runes for 2, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms for 4 years, Defense against the Dark Arts.. and.. prefect duties, transforming.. and tutoring" Katy said blandly then inhaled "Woo.. Long list there Moony dont think Lils is going to beat it" Sirius said smiling. "How did you remember every class I ever took?" Remus asked, Katy shrugged "I can tell you James, Lilys, mine, Sirius, yours, even Peters.. and thats shameful.." she said simply. "Fine lets test her" Sirius said looking to Remus, "Do Sirius" Remus said simply, Katy laughed lightly, "Not like that!" Remus said rolling his eyes, "Okay.. flying lessons for three years, quidditch, Potions, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense, Charms for 1 year, Transfiguration, and he tried Muggle studies but couldnt get the hang of it" Katy said simply. Sirius nodded "She's correct" he said simply, "Peter" James challenged, "Hmm.. Potions, Divination for 2 years, Care of Magical Creatures for 3 years, Defense for 1, and Transfiguration for 5.. Potions is the only class he got an O.W.L. for" Katy said nodding simply. "Now state yours then.." Sirius said, Katy sighed "Potions, Advanced Potions for 1 year, Advanced Divination 1 year, Divination 4 years, Transfiguration, Choir, flying lessons for 2 years, Quidditch team for 4 years, Ancient Runes 3 years, Charms for 3 years, Muggle studies for 2 years, Arithmancy for 4 years, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense, Prefect duties, tutoring.. and the dueling club for 1 year" Katy said. "Dang.. looks like you could be valedictorian" James said simply, "Oh Puh-lease" Katy said simply before leaning her head against the window, "I'm Serious" James said, "No! I am" Sirius said laughing. Katy smiled slightly, as Remus leaned his head on her shoulder closing his eyes. Soon a knock came at the door, Katy asleep against the window, Remus laying asleep against her, Katy's arms around him. James and Sirius talking quietly about quidditch. Sirius opened the compartment door to see Lily, "Um James can I talk to you?" she asked. "Sure.." James said standing up and following Lily out, as Sirius grabbed Remus' Hamlet book about to read it when Remus sat up suddenly grabbing it waking Katy up, while Sirius stared at him in shock. "Dont touch it Sirius.. Its delicate, rare, and I dont want it damaged" Remus said, Katy sighed rubbing her eyes "Where did James go?" she muttered. "To talk to Lily.." Sirius said, "Sorry I woke you" Remus muttered. "Its okay Moony.. but this time I'm sleeping against you.." Katy said smiling as she turned laying her head in Remus' lap curling up in a fetal position on half of the bench. Just like she had slept on James' back in first year, Katy suddenly began quietly crying. "Whats wrong?" Sirius asked seeing her crying and kneeling infront of her as she sat up, Remus looking to her in concern. "I just remembered our first train ride to Hogwarts.. all of us together.. and.. this might be the last time we all ride like this.. together I mean" Katy said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aww Kates.." Sirius said hugging her. "And we met Lils.. and Remus said 'Can I sit here everywhere else is full" Katy said smiling slightly as she sat back in her seat, Sirius laughed "I remember that suprisingly" he said. Remus smiled slightly taking Katy's hand in his own entertwining their fingers. "And Sirius gave me that box of Bernie Botts every flavor beans and at the time I didnt know what they were" Remus said laughing, Sirius grinned "You still owe me two sickles" he said. "Cheap bastard" Remus muttered both boys laughing. Katy smiling slightly, "You know we should publish a book about us?" she said. Sirius suddenly stood up grabbing his own small black bag from over head and pulled out a leather bound book that was almost full except for about 30 more pages. "What is this?" Katy asked when Sirius plopped it down on her lap, "The Marauders: Life Unscripted" she read aloud then looked up to Sirius and grinned. "I still need to write profiles on all of us, and get pictures of our animagus forms and stuff.. for it but.." Sirius said shrugging. "Its third person.. how did you find out some of these things?" Katy asked skimming through it. "Remus, James, being there, teachers.." Sirius explained. "You know for the profiles and photos we should make a seperate book.. 'The Marauders: Our Life in Photos" Katy said simply. "Awesome.. I'll do it with all the photos and such.. if you help me organize and arrange them.. and such" Sirius said, "Sure thing.." Katy said grinning as they all talked about the book, and the photo album for the rest of the trip. James coming back in from Lily and joining the conversation.

-- James followed Lily from the compartment into another empty one further down the train, "You wanted to speak to me?" James asked. "Yea I was wondering.. is it true?" Lily asked. "Is what true?" James asked perking a brow. "What Sirius said.. about you loving me?" Lily asked, James gaped and then stuttered "y-yes". Lily shrugged "Well perhaps if we get to know each other a little more.. I might love you in return but I cant judge my opinion or feelings on you if I dont know you that well" Lily said simply. James nodded "I understand thats why I didnt try and follow through with the love.." he said simply. He and Lily talked a while about their lives, and who their parents were, what they were like, their birthday, favorite color-book-etc, all about muggles and such and even their feelings on each other through the years. "Is it true Remus' loves Katy?" Lily asked, "Gosh he's head over heels for her.. I mean he'd rather die then even see her frown.." James muttered, Lily smiled "Katy has no clue.. she's sort of dense sometimes" she said. James sighed as they headed back out to the original compartments. 


	46. Auror Camp

"Thats how it started?" Harry asked perking a brow, "Yea.. Lily asked James to talk and they did" Remus responded nodding. Harry smiled slightly and went back to reading.

THREE WEEKS INTO AUROR CAMP "They've got us swamped you know that" James muttered from his one person tent which was set up near that of Remus, Sirius, Frank and Edgar. "Trust me swamped isnt the word" Sirius said, "I wonder how the girls are getting on" Frank said, "Its stupid for us not to be able to see them.. I mean come on now some of us have girlfriends" Sirius said, "and some of us have friends over there" Remus muttered not looking up from his book. "Oh Bologna.. you know you love Katy!" Sirius called, "Shut up Sirius I'm trying to concentrate I have to finish this chapter before heading off to stealth class" Remus said simply. "You said something about not being able to see people?" Lily asked walking up through the trees, all the boys looked to her as she shushed them. "Come on" she said beckoning James, who got up and pretended to stretch. Lily sunk back further into the trees noticing the guard camera. Sirius stood up stretching as well and hit the camera knocking it to the ground from its post, throwing a blanket over it. "Come on" James whispered, zipping up his tent, Frank did the same, as well as Sirius following Lily, Remus stood up and did the same walking out, Edgar following Remus his tent open but he had stuffed his pillow in his sleeping bag. "What are we doing?" Sirius whispered, "We're all going for a swim.. all of us fuck the no seeing each other policy" Lily hissed, as she hid behind a tree noticing camera's in the woods, Sirius grabbing his wand, and muttering black spells on them so the lenses were covered by a type of black paint. James sighed grabbing a stick from a nearby tree and began whacking the camera's down as they ran through stealthily to the lake, where Katy, Alice and Dorcas stood in the water up to their necks. "I see you all have passed your first test" a voice said from the bridge over the river, they all looked up to see their instructor Sturgis Podmore. "Very nicely done.. I checked the tents no sign you were even gone, and the camera's all black.. no noise.. and you all met here.. with look outs.." Sturgis said smiling, "therefore you recieve the evening off.. and you have passed your first mission" he said disappearing. "That was a mission?!" James asked, Katy smiled "What you thought we were doing it for fun?" she asked perking a brow as she stepped out of the river in a pink bikini. "We assumed as such yes" Sirius said nodding. "Tards.. come on girls.. we need to show them their suits" Katy said looking to Alice and Dorcas who got out of the lake, Alice kissing Frank as they walked over to the changing booths down the bank a bit handing the boys swim trunks, and Lily her bathing suit. Remus not taking his eyes off Katy, who now had a towel wrapped around her shoulders as she talked to James who had already changed into his swim trunks and Dorcas who was smiling up at James, as James ruffled her hair. Remus sat on a bench in his swim trunks and tee-shirt, Katy saw this and walked over to him. "What your not swimming Moony?" she asked perking a brow. "I dont like swimming" Remus muttered, "Oh Bullocks it has to be about 100 degrees out" Sirius said. Katy looked back to Remus and smiled slightly, "Please.. C'mon Moony.." she said taking his hand, Remus sighed "fine but if I hear one comment about the scars I'm kicking someones.." Remus began when he pulled off his shirt, Katy looked down at him seeing hundreds of scars some new some faded all over his torso from his transformations. "Ouch Moony that looks painful" James commented, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, when he felt a finger on his chest and looked down to see Katy tracing one of his old scars with her fingers. "I like this one the best.." she said silently. Remus looked down at her, to see a scar in the shape of an 'S' she was tracing. "The others are so jagged or straight.. its curved.. therefore I like it best.. its different" Katy whispered, Remus smiled. Katy later told us 'She'd liked Moony because he wasnt afraid of who he was.. and was different then most guys who were cocky or conceded while Remus doubted his looks and brains so much.. yet continued to strive his best to get the best grades and make himself look good'. Remus took Katy's hand, "I thought we were swimming" he muttered. "We are" Katy said smiling, "Then you need to stop touching my chest.." Remus said huskily and turned walking to the water with James, who smirked slightly. Katy rolled her eyes throwing her towel off and walked back into the water to Dorcas who was calling her. Dorcas looked at Katy as a supportive older sister, and became almost as strong-willed and determined as Katy herself. "Katy! Look Look.. I can swim underwater!" Dorcas said ducking under and swimming around Katy then coming back up. Katy clapped "Wow.. that was amazing.. You'll have to teach me someday!" Katy said smiling. "You mean you cant swim underwater?" Dorcas asked. "No.. But you could teach me" Katy said grinning. "Okay first you hold your nose" Dorcas said and began teaching Katy to swim underwater, Katy already knew how but she wanted to humor Dorcas. 


	47. Dives and Dimples

Remus swimming nearby with Sirius and James all three watching Katy, James smiled "So Katy getting a little too touchy feely huh Moony?" James asked grinning. "James it wasnt like that at all dont read so much into it" Remus said hopping up onto the floating dock in the middle his feet swinging in the water. "Aww Moony.. but look at her" Sirius said hopping up beside Remus, "The way her auburn hair glistens in the sun, the way she humors the little girl and Dorcas admires her for it, the way she's always sensitive yet tough at the same time, the way she wont let you see her cry when you hurt her.. but when anyone else does its fine.. the way she's a girl yet she's like one of us, she pranks, gets good grades, and can be friends with everyone, the way when she smiles.." Sirius began, "The dimple on her left cheek doesnt show, but only shows when she laughs.." Remus muttered. Sirius looked to him, "I was going to say she always looks directly at the person making her happy.. and when she smiles it lights up everyone around her's day as well" Sirius said shrugging. Remus sighed, "Guys just let it go" he muttered diving into the water and swimming over to Frank, Alice, Lily, Dorcas and Katy. "Where'd Edgar go?" Remus asked, "He's on shore.. he's afraid of swimming" Lily explained, Remus sighed and swam towards shore, to see a boy in swim shorts sitting on the bench. "Now you look like me.." Remus said looking to Edgar who smiled slightly. "Why arent you swimming?" Remus asked kneeling before the boy. "I cant swim.." Edgar said shrugging. "Everyone can swim.. and if you cant.. theres water wings" Remus said conjuring a pair, as well as a boogie board. "They'll laugh at me" Edgar said. "But you'll be laughing too because you're having fun and not letting your quote 'disability' end-quote get you down" Remus explained. Edgar shrugged "I never looked at it that way.. thanks Remus" Edgar said standing up as Remus helped him put on the water wings and grabbed the boogie board swimming out with Remus by his side. "Hey Edgar" Katy and Lily said smiling to the younger boy. "So you've decided to join us?" Alice asked. "Yea.. I cant swim but Remus helped me" Edgar said, "Thats very nice of you Moony" Katy said nodding to Remus, who shrugged "hey what else could I do let the boy swelter while we're here in the nice cool water? I think not!" Remus said fakely, Edgar laughed "Remy's a fun man" he said smiling. "Yes.. And Remus is going to beat Edgar to the other side of the lake too" Remus challenged, "Nu Uh" Edgar said and took of swimming, Remus after him letting him win. "Darn man you kicked my butt!" Remus said as they swam back over to the floating dock, Remus helping Edgar on and then hopping on himself. "Yea well it just shows I'm good" Edgar said smiling. "Yea Man you tell him" James said, "Stand up and yell.. I'M THE KING OF THE LAKE" Sirius said nudging Edgar who laughed but stood up, Remus making sure he didnt fall as he held his hands in the air "I AM THE KING OF THE LAKE!" he hollared. "Woo Go Edgar its your birthday!" Katy called laughing, Lily smiled then fakely curstied to Edgar who grinned.   
"You guys were serious goofballs" Harry said laughing, Remus smiled "I remember that day well.." he said simply. Harry smiled and went back to reading.. 


	48. Careers and Kisses

Auror Camp was pretty much full of missions and severe training classes from then on. Remus, Katy, and Sirius were assigned to Cafeteria duty for the Members of the Order of the Phoenix and other adult Auror Camp members. It was their job from 6-8 PM, to serve dinner trays, wash the dishes, and waitress. Lily and James were assisting with the dueling club by bringing out the scaffold and setting it up for performances. Frank and Alice were left to watch Dorcas and Edgar. "I hate this you know.." Sirius said scrubbing a dish, Katy smiled slightly "Well you refuse to waitress without being rude so you get dish duty" Katy said simply. "But Katy cant I have a second chance?" Sirius whined, "Fine.. if it stops you from complaining I'll do the dishes" Remus said setting his tray and apron down on the counter walking over to do the dishes. Katy walked over patting Remus' shoulder, "Thanks for that" she muttered then turned with Sirius to continue waitressing. "Did I mention I did it because I know you hate doing the dishes and I dont want to see you upset" Remus whispered looking out to the dining room as Katy waitressed on a table, then went back to doing the dishes. Katy walked back in through the washroom to the kitchen, "Table 6" she said pinning the order up on the spinning machine. "Is that extra cheese?" Fabil the chef asked looking across the silver counter to Katy, "yea.. Pizza.. extra cheese.. 3 slices thanks Fab" Katy said giving him a thumbs up and headed back out to clear off a table. When she came back she reached around Remus setting the dishes in the soapy water of the sink. "Please dont hate me.." Remus whispered turning so his head met her's and kissed her gently. The kiss was so short and sweet Katy didnt have time to react, just stood there wide eyed. "Order up! Table 6!" Fabil called, without saying anything Katy walked off to retrieve the order. By the time they were wiping down tables after dinner, Sirius was lagging while Katy was making up for his missed energy. "Why are you so.. jumpy?" Sirius asked perking a brow, "I'm not jumpy" Katy responded quickly, "Right and the tortoise really did beat the hare" Sirius said sarcastically. "He actually did.." Remus responded cooly walking out from the kitchen, his apron drapped over his arm. "Want me to clock all of us out?" Remus asked. Sirius handed Remus his card, "You go ahead.. I'll catch up later" Katy said when the other two looked to her. Sirius shrugged as he followed Remus out, Katy still mopping up tables. "Whats up her ass?" Sirius asked as they left. "I kissed her.." Remus said staring at the ground as they walked side by side. "You did What?!" Sirius asked loudly, Remus clapped a hand over his mouth "I kissed her.. and she walked off.. hasnt wanted to be near me since!" Remus muttered as he dropped his hand heading back to camp, Sirius behind him. "I'm going to turn in early tonight" Remus said when the guys looked up seeing him walk up and went in his tent zipping it up. "He kissed Katy" Sirius explained shortly. So the guys talked about how to get Remus and Katy together, Remus in his tent curled up on his side, tears streaming silently down his face. Katy walked back to the girls camp, "I'm going to sleep early tonight okay?" she said, Lily and Alice nodded in unison whispering quietly to themselves. Katy curled up in her tent staring at the old scars on her wrist, then rolled over laying on her back staring up through the plastic window at the top of the tent to see the stars glimmering. "Remus is under the same sky" she whispered laying a hand over her heart closing her eyes as the tears began to fall. The next day, Lily was working with James to set up the scaffold for the practice. "So any idea whats up with Katy.. I mean she came back and went in her tent and we heard her sobbing" Lily said, James looked up at her suddenly "Remus kissed her.. and she walked away afterwards and has been avoiding him since" he explained. Lily nodded "She's pretty upset by it.. Dorcas heard her whining in her sleep.." she said. "Lils.. dont worry about it.. me and Sirius will take care of that situation" James said walking over and patting Lily on the shoulder in a reassuring manner. Lily smiled "Thank you James.." she muttered. 


	49. Reunions and Rejections

"James.. why the hell did you want me to come out here?" Remus asked groaning as he walked out to the bridge with James, "Because.." James said simply, "The sun's setting.." Remus said simply. "Wow.. ya think?" James asked sarcastically grinning as he pushed Remus out onto the dock by the bridge, where a floating dock sat with a red blanket on the bottom of it and candles. "What is this?" a female voice asked, Remus and James turned to see Lily and Katy, Katy giving James and Lily the death glare. "We thought you two could use some time to talk.." James said simply. "Oh Bullocks..." Remus muttered, "Yea Honestly.. James" Katy said rolling her eyes, then looked to Remus "Lets just humor them and get this over with" she said simply. Remus shrugged "fine by me" he said simply. Remus and Katy stepped out onto the floating dock, as Lily and James walked off to the cafeteria for a late dinner. Remus sat down on the floating dock, Katy laying on her stomach next to him. "Remus.." Katy whispered, Remus looked down at her perking a brow. "Why did you kiss me?" Katy asked, "I was.. confused.." Remus said shrugging. "Ah.. well you think we could call peace?" Katy asked holding out her hand, Which Remus shook smiling. "So.. how do you morph here at Auror Camp?" Katy asked, "They have a padded room made of steel.. under the abandoned cabin on the hill" Remus said shrugging. "Ah.. Remus?" Katy whispered after a few minutes of silent, as she toyed with the hem of his jeans by his ankle. Remus looked to her, catching eye contact. "Does it hurt?" Katy whispered, "Sometimes.. other times I dont feel it.. I find good memories and hide in them.." Remus said simply. Katy looked out at the water then back to Remus and took his hand tracing a visible scar on it. "Why are you so curious about it all of a sudden?" Remus asked confused, "Because I dont think its fair you should go through the pain all alone.." Katy muttered, not looking up from the scar on Remus' hand, "Its not fair for anyone.. as a wise man once said 'Humans can overcome any obstacle so long as they dont face it alone" Katy quoted looking up at Remus' face. Remus didnt say anything just looked to her then out at the water, "I'm here for you.. always.." Katy whispered looking out over the water, unaware of a strange glint in Remus' eyes as he looked over at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "So your just about finished your list then?" Katy asked smiling, "What do you mean?" Remus asked perking a brow. "You're about to graduate.. become an auror.. you have friends that dont mind your condition.. now you have to find someone to love.." Katy whispered, Remus couldnt help but laugh at the irony of it all. "Oh I dont think I'll have to search far" he muttered. Katy looked up at him, "You love Lily too dont you?" she asked. Remus gaped at her slightly, "No.. thats James not me.." he said standing up and stepping back on the normal dock, Katy standing up too as Remus helped her back onto the dock. "I'll find out who this mystery girl is eventually Lupin.. and when I do.. I'll let her know you kissed me" Katy said smiling as they walked back to the Bridge together. Remus grinned, "Oh I think she already knows" he muttered as they walked back to dry land. "It cant be Alice.." Katy said turning to Remus as they stepped off the Bridge, "No.. its.." Remus began when Lily and James walked back out, "Nice to see you two are talking again" Lily said smiling, Remus forced a smile as well looking to Katy who was looking up at the sky. "Its Ironic.." she muttered. "What is?" James asked, "That Sirius is the brightest star in the sky but not the brightest student in Hogwarts" Katy explained, the other three laughing as they all headed back to their respective camps. Camp flew by, with courses and studies and more missions. Katy had gotten the mind set that Remus loved Dorcas, thats why he always helped her teach Dorcas archery and to fly on brooms, etc. Remus never did confess his love to Katy, he infact, was getting pretty good at hiding it, even though everyone knew. Katy seemed oblivious to the whole concept that Remus actually loved her. Katy however was falling more for Remus everyday, with painting lessons, archery together, waitressing, moonlit strolls and talks on school and books together, Katy had begun to think she had found her soul mate at age 17. Then again, Remus thought the same. James and Lily had grown close as well, always talking or walking together hand in hand silently. Frank.. had proposed to Alice their final evening there, and she said 'yes'. So Life was looking up for all of them.. 


	50. Returning for Graduation

"You know what I just thought of.." Harry said looking up to Remus, who perked a brow. "Katy.. and everyone else in the magical world is reading this book or has read it.. so Katy now knows how you've felt all along.. and so does everyone else.." Harry said, Remus' eyes widened "I didnt think of it that way.. shit" he muttered. "Nice Language Lupin" Snape said smirking as he walked back in, sitting down as all three went back to reading.. Harry reading aloud, while Remus and Snape followed along.

By the time they headed back to Hogwarts for Graduation, They all were dressed in professional auror robes, Katy looked down at herself in a ribbed black turtleneck and flared black jeans, with healed black boots and a black robe over it, with a white upside down peace emblem on the right bosom. Katy then adjusted her hair in the mirror of the train's bathroom, as Lily and Alice walked out of the stalls in their uniforms as well. Katy pulled her auburn hair back in a pony tail applying black eyeliner and lip gloss. Lily was wearing an outfit like Katy, except a black tee-shirt, and flared black jeans, with black tennis shoes, the same robe. Lily brushed her hair out leaving it down as she applied a light grey eye shadow, and a glimmery maroon lipgloss. Alice was dressed in a plain black turtleneck, a black skirt to her knees, and black knee high healed boots with the same robe. Her Blonde hair falling loosely around her shoulders as she pulled it up in a top half leaving herself with the light blush and lipgloss she had on before. "So.. Your getting married over the summer.. you have to invite us to the wedding" Katy said smiling to Alice, "I wouldnt think otherwise" Alice said grinning as she hugged Katy and Lily at the same time. Dorcas and Edgar were staying at Auror camp an extra week before heading home, since they didnt have graduation they wouldnt be heading back to Hogwarts until the next school year. Katy headed out leaving Alice and Lily to talk and found Remus, James and Sirius in a compartment near the front of the train, Frank standing up miming some big story to them, as she leaned against the door frame watching them silently. "And he was like.." Frank began when James spoke up, "Hey Kates.. you look nice" he said smiling. Katy nodded, and walked over sitting down between Remus and James gesturing for Frank to continue his story. Frank got all excited for the climax of the story, as he finished all the boys laughed. Katy smiled slightly, "So Kates where's my fiance and James' little love?" Frank asked. "Their still in the bathroom.. trying to look nice for graduation.. I gave up" Katy said shrugging. "Well you look Hot to me" Sirius said, Frank laughed as he walked out to find Lily and Alice. "So we're graduating.. I mean I'm excited yet sad at the same time" Katy said simply. "Me too.. I mean all the memories.." Sirius said sighing. "No.. Sirius can not be depressed.. you know what? We should pull one big massive prank at the graduation" Katy said smirking, "What do you have in mind?" James asked as they all leaned in, Katy whispering. 


	51. The Books end

When the doors to the great hall opened, the hall was decked out in white ribbons, and balloons. Chairs lined up with an empty aisle, the students already gathered on stage on risers, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Vivaldi, Hagrid and a few others sitting off to the side. "And now.. the Aurors of the graduating class.." Dumbledore announced, as they walked down the center aisle. "James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Kathyrn.. excuse me, Katy Watson" Dumbledore said catching Katy's glare, "Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and Alice Lansden.. soon to be Longbottom I hear" Dumbledore said, causing people in the audience and on stage to cheer, Frank and Alice blushing. James led the line onto stage, standing on one of the empty bottom risers in their Auror uniforms. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the graduating class of this year has been a rather.. exciting crowd.. there have been many eventful years here.. some moments sad, happy, joyous, goofy, touching, loving, and even twisted" Dumbledore said smiling slightly, "We've had many tragic losses this year but still.. none of them forget to laugh.. and I think we owe that to this years spokesperson.. Katy Watson" Dumbledore said beckoning Katy up, who walked over to the mic. "Wow.. I'm a spokesperson.." Katy said smiling slightly, the audience chuckled, "Anyways, I've been thinking on this day for two years now.. will my friends and I see each other after Hogwarts, will we be friends forever as we always promised.. what will we do with life, especially now that over half of us are orphans.. thats why the Auror Camp came as a good benefit.. now I know I dont really have to leave my friends and that they'll be there to support me.. through whatever comes.." Katy said, Mcgonagall smiled slightly, as she hit a button, a screen against the far wall showed pictures of random kids in the graduating class, most of them pictures that James' took. Katy walked over standing on the riser again, suddenly a picture popped up of the Marauders, Remus giving James bunny ears, as he leaned against the wall, Sirius beside them hugging Katy from behind, who was sticking her tongue out at Peter, as he stared at a bug of some sort on the wall, Lily beside him on the otherside trying not to laugh. Katy smiled slightly, and felt someones hand slip into her own and turned to see Remus smiling to her. "And now this years head boy and girl.. James Potter and Lily Evans" Dumbledore said, James and Lily stepped forward. "Wow.. wish someone had warned me of this.. or atleast allowed us to go first so Katy didnt steal all my thoughts.." James said simply, the audience laughing as Lily nudged James, "What he means to say is, we will all miss Hogwarts, its been a big part of our lives, now were moving onto a bigger part of our lives whether its jobs, marriage, a family.. Hogwarts is the foundation of the life we have left to form" Lily said. "What she said" James said grinning in a lopsided fashion as he and Lily headed back to the risers. "And Now this years Valedictorian.. Remus J. Lupin" Dumbledore announced, the audience clapping, as Katy cheered clapping loudly, Sirius yelling "Go Moony! its your birthday!", James laughing as he pumped a fist in the air "Woo Go Remus! Show them B--" he began when Katy slapped a hand over his mouth, the audience laughing. "Thanks Katy" Remus said nodding in appreciation, "No Problem.. Just gotta get a bigger muzzle" Katy said shrugging, the audience chuckling once again. Remus turned back to the audience, "Wow.. this is certainly unexpected.. James is right you should give us warning on these things.. well we all know whose Idea this was.." Remus said simply, "Snape did it!" Sirius said, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose laughing, "Me?" Snape asked, "Thats right you sexy beast you did it all!" James called, Snape shrugged "Okay! I confess!" he said raising his hands, "Yo! I'm trying to make a speech here.." Remus said looking to his friends, "Oh is that what that microphone means?" Sirius asked, "Yes Padfoot.. see he talks into it" Katy said matter-of-factly, "Oh your so smart" Sirius said grinning to Katy. The audience still laughing quietly, at the kids antics. "Well.. it has been an exciting past seven years.. some triumphs, some failures, some happy times, some sad, some even dark and bad, but through it all.. we got through it together, we made new friends along the way, learned alot.. not just in classes, mind you. We learned alot from peer pressure, to exactly what is in Filch's file cabinet, how many books there are on pranks in the library, exactly how many hours there are in a day, the inside of our eyelids recieved alot of attention in some classes.. but through it all, Hogwarts.. has been there.. as our home, a friend, a shelter from the outside storm.. we'll miss it, but most of all we'll miss each other.. hold tight to the memories, for in the end.. thats all you take with you" Remus said simply nodding, tears in his eyes as he turned walking back to the risers, Katy hugging him as he walked over. Remus wiped his eyes on his sleeve, as Dumbledore returned to the microphone. "Well now we'll hand out the diplomas.." He said stepping back to allow Mcgonagall to announce the Gryffindor names, "Zelda Samson" Mcgonagall said, the blonde haired bimbo.. girl, strolled across stage, as Katy coughed into her hand "whore". Mcgonagall looked to her sternly, and Katy looked around behind her "Who did that?" she asked, "Oh Darn you caught me" Jessica Patil said smiling, Katy giggled as she turned back around facing front. "Lisa Brown" Mcgonagall called, the brown haired girl heading across to get her diploma, "Amanda Vance" Mcgonagall continued, "Thomas Finnigan" she said, "Go Tommy" Katy said grinning, Thomas gave her a thumbs up walking across stage to get his diploma. "Jennifer Patil" Mcgonagall said, Jennifer strolled across, "Jessica Patil" Mcgonagall said, "Good Luck" Katy said smiling, "Thanks" Jessica said hugging the girl before going to collect her own diploma, "Kathyrn Watson" Mcgonagall called, Katy smiled "Watch this" she hissed to Sirius, as she stepped down, the Marauders cheering loudly as she blew kisses at them turning to collect her diploma, and walked over shaking hands with Dumbledore, Hagrid and finally got to Vivaldi kissing him on the cheek then gagged, and made a face, The Marauders laughing to themselves at her antics. "Peter Pettigrew" Mcgonagall said, Peter stood up walking slowly across stage collecting his diploma shakily, "Shake it Baby!" Sirius hollared, the audience laughing as Peter grinned walking over more steadily to shake hands with the professors and took his spot beside Katy, on the stage at the side. "Remus Lupin" Mcgonagall said, "Theres the sexy beast! Ow!" Katy called, smiling, Remus shook his head laughing as he collected his diploma, James and Sirius pumping their fists in the air cheering, as he shook hands with the professors standing over beside Katy. "Could you embaress me a little bit more?" Remus whispered to Katy who shrugged, "I could try" she whispered in return. "Why do you encourage her?" Frank asked walking over his diploma in hand. "James Potter" Mcgonagall called, Katy, Remus and Frank cheering loudly, "THATS MY PRONGSIE!" Sirius yelled pretending to cry, Lily patting his back awkwardly the audience, and even Mcgonagall laughing. "Alice Lansden" Mcgonagall called, "Go Alice!" Katy called, "I love you Allie!" Frank called after her, Alice blushing as she collected her diploma joining them, James beside her as he had waited for her. "Lily Evans" Mcgonagall called, the marauders cheering after her. "WAIT! DONT LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF.." Sirius said running over to Mcgonagall and clinging to her robe, "And of course Sirius Black" Mcgonagall said failing to hide her laughter.  
All in All, the Graduation was eventful. The friends celebrated one last happy moment together, in the place they had called home for the past 7 years. Katy crying by the end on Remus' shoulder, the memories overwhelming her with Happy and sad tears. James taking random pictures after talking to Lily privately. We all found later, James had talked to her about how he loved her, Lily confessing she loved him in return. That was the day they started dating. Remus introduced the others to his family, To find they were also quite smitten by Katy, who seemed to share the sense of humor Remus' dad had for muggle comics, "I remember that one.. where Garfield steals all the food.. and Otie doesnt know where it went" Katy said grinning, Mr. Lupin smiled "Yea.. I have every Garfield one ever printed" he said. "He does too.. all in a big album in the garage" Remus said walking over, Katy smiled.  
"Its good to know you're family accepts your friends.." Katy said as her and Remus wandered the halls later on during the feast, neither very hungry. "Yea I just feel guilty for having a family when none of you others really do" Remus said, "We have a family.." Katy said simply, "each other.. all of us.. the Marauders isnt just a phase or a group of people, its a state of mind.. a family.. a legacy, and legacies never die" Katy said smiling, as Remus hugged her the memories catching up with him tears rolling down his cheeks.  
The Marauders, however, didnt reach their happy ending. Two years later, after Lily and James were married, and had their year old son Harry. They were killed by Voldemort, Dorcas was killed two monthes after graduation by Voldemort personally, they said it was her determination she found from Katy that gave her the will to fight back until the very end, Sirius was later convicted for the death of Peter Pettigrew, and thirteen other muggles, as well as his close friends Lily and James. Who he supposedly sold down the river.. now we know the truth, Sirius is innocent, not that it matters now, he fell through the veil in the department of Mysteries at the end of last year, and died. Peter.. is still a servant to Voldemort, after betraying them all and trying to kill of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, James and Lily' s own son, who is now a hero in the wizarding world. Alice and Frank were later married, then driven insane by the Cruciatus curse they recieved from Bellatrix Lestrange over 100 times each, Lucius, and some other Slytherins became well known death eaters. Katy became the famous singing sensation "Ying Yang", and has since then never seen her friends again after becoming the most powerful allie on the light side, she found that the death of her friends was too much and had another emotional and mental break down, once again cutting and forcing herself into malnutrition, spending atleast 6 monthes in a locked ward in St. Mungos, Remus Lupin has since then become a professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, he never did confess his love to Katy, not that it matters now. THE END 


	52. The Concert

"Why arent you three gathering in the great hall?" Hermione asked walking in, just as Harry, Severus and Remus' closed their books, Remus wiping tears, Harry looking at it in shock that so happy of people could reach so tragic ends, and Severus just sat there staring at the floor a single tear rolling down his cheek remembering all the time at Hogwarts, and how it really doesnt matter how you are in school, the real world changes it all.. and in the Marauders case destroyed it all. Remus looked up at Hermione, "She's arriving soon" Hermione said simply looking between the three of them then the book. "I'll have to read that book eventually" she said. Harry nodded simply standing up, "Lets head down.. Professors' we'll see you down there?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder as he began to head out with Hermione. "Yes.. and Harry.." Remus said, Harry turned to Remus, "Tell her before its too late" Remus said simply, Harry sighed nodding as he walked out with Hermione heading down the stairs. "Whats wrong Harry?" Hermione asked perking a brow, "Just some advice Remus gave me.." Harry said stopping Hermione and leaning over kissing her gently, Hermione looked up at him in shock, "He said tell her before its too late.. he knows what its like to love and lose someone.. and I dont want to lose you Hermione.." Harry said simply. Hermione smiled leaning in and kissing Harry again before taking his hand as they walked into the great hall together. Remus headed down to the great hall, in his black button up tee-shirt and Khakis, his hair smoothed back slightly as he walked in knowing he probably looked like an old man, and that his image would never impress his fellow best friend and songstress, Katy Watson. Remus took a seat at the teachers table, off to the side of the main stage, streamers decked out the hall, with a disco ball, flashing colorful lights and smoke from the stage. "And Now.. Presenting.." a male's booming voice rang, as the lights faded, and a figure appeared on stage, "Ying Yang!" the booming voice announced, a spot light shining on the woman. She was slightly taller than Remus remembered, half her face painted white, the other half painted Black, half her hair blonde while the other half was black as well on opposite sides of the color on the face, her outfit split down the center one half white the other half black, as the music started, cheering began.

Well I couldnt tell you why she felt that way she felt it everyday and I couldnt help her I just watched her make the same mistakes again

whats wrong, whats wrong now too many, too many problems dont know where she belongs.  
where she belongs...

she wants to go home but nobodys home thats where she lies broken inside with no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes.. broken inside

open your eyes and look outside to find the reasons why you've been rejected, and now you cant find what you left behind be strong be strong now too many, too many problems dont know where she belongs where she belongs

she wants to go home but nobodys home thats where she lies broken inside with no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes.. broken inside

her feelings she hides her dreams she cant find shes losing her mind she's falling behind she cant find her place she's losing her faith shes' falling from grace shes all over the place.. yeah.  
oh oh oh..

she wants to go home but nobodys home thats where she lies broken inside with no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes.. broken inside

shes lost inside lost inside.. oh oh.  
yea.. shes lost inside lost inside.. oh oh.. yea.. 


	53. Dedications

The crowd broke into cheers, as Ying Yang smiled "Thank you!" she called, waving to them all. "Its good to be back.. at Hogwarts.. I recognize a few faces of the younger generation.. not many.. dont get me wrong.. I am old too ya know" she said, the audience chuckled, Remus grinned knowing this was the Katy he remembered. Ying Yang bowed, then began her next song.. "This song is dedicated to a very special person.. who until this day holds my heart.. and the promise I vowed long ago.. that he would never have to stand alone.." Ying yang then began to sing..

Come stop your crying, it will be all right Just take my hand, hold it tight I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry

For one so small,you seem so strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know We need each other, to have and to hold They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart I believe, you'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart always

Always.  
I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.. always.

Remus sat in shock through-out the song, thinking.. no.. hoping, it was dedicated to him. When he knew in his heart it was, and smiled, She didnt sing the song about the pain he had put her through but the song of the promise she had made, and how she refused to let him go through this pain alone.. even now. And how, he was always in her heart, whether she was near him or not. 


	54. when the world is against you

When the song ended, the kids began partying listening to music, the DJ which happened to be Kojak was playing, drinks and food provided. Most of the professors leaving, Remus had left after about 10 minutes, and was about to head up the first floor steps, when someone called him "Wait!" a female voice called. Remus turned to see Katy there, free of make up and outfits. She stood there in a baggy green sweatshirt, her hair back to its dirty blonde color, she wore hip huggers and flip flops. She looked about his age without the make up on, which reminded Remus of the muggle band 'Kiss' all the old guys rocking it out, but without the make up they looked like someone's grandpa. She looked around his age, and wore a light blush on her cheeks, with light pink eyeshadow. "Arent you staying to sign the books?" Katy asked walking up to him, "I forgot about it.. but yes I'll be back down" Remus said simply. "Good.." Katy said, Remus was about to turn around, when Katy took his hand tracing the same scar she had many years ago, "I've missed you" she whispered. Remus smiled, "I missed you too.. more than you'll ever know" he muttered. Katy looked up at him, "You loved me all that time.. yet never told me?" Katy asked. Remus nodded, "yea well.." he trailed off, tears forming in his eyes. Katy leaned up gently pressing her lips against his, "I love you.." she whispered. Remus looked at her in shock, "I know I havent been around a lot but as of tonight I'm retiring.. from the music business.. and I was wondering if we could spend some time together.. I cant go through this alone.. after reading the book.. I realized how much I miss all of them, Alice, Lily, Dorcas, Edgar, You, James, Sirius, Frank.." Katy said tears forming in her eyes slowly dripping down her cheeks, Remus reached up wiping them off with his finger tips. "and I realized.. just how much I need you.." Katy whispered, "I was so afraid after reading about the department of mysteries last year.. when Sirius died.. I cried for three days straight and then I automatically regretted every thought running through my head.. that told me 'Atleast it wasnt Remus" Katy said crying by this time, Remus hugged him to her "Shh its alright.. I'm here now okay? You dont have to go through it alone.. I'm here, I'll always be here.. Sirius and the others are watching over us right now in spirit.. okay?" Remus whispered soothingly, Katy looked up at him, "When the whole world is against us.. how do we fight it?" she whispered in return. "When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on They'll see in time, I know We'll show them together" Remus said quoting the last song she sung in his honor. Katy smiled slightly, "So what about the offer?" she whispered, "Which one?" Remus asked perking a brow, "Could we spend some time together now that I've retired? or will be anyways.." Katy muttered, "How about we spend forever together?" Remus asked looking into Katy's eyes as she smiled, "that sounds about right" she said as they kissed again. Harry coming out to get them, and seeing them and grinned. "Professor.. they're rooting for autographs" Harry said. Katy looked up and looked at Harry, "Ruddy Hell they werent kidding.. were they?" she said simply. Harry laughed outright, "Let me guess James' twin but with Lily's eyes.." he said, Katy nodded "and buddy never try and tame the hair.. seriously trust me wont work" Katy said smiling, and extended a hand "Katy Watson" she said, Harry shook her hand then looked to Remus and laughed again. Remus looked to his student and stuck his tongue out, "Oh Honestly.. Grow up" Harry mimicked, Katy gaped at him then looked to Remus "Thats it!" They said in unison, chasing Harry into the great hall, stopping by the door instantly, Harry standing infront of the two, who were holding hands as they noticed tons of camera flashes. "You know.. we should adopt Harry.. I mean not officially but get custody of him" Katy whispered, "You mean?" Harry asked turning around looking between the two of them and they nodded. Harry laughed hugging both of them, the cameras flashing still but none of them cared. "Well now that the two stars of the book 'The Marauders: Life Unscripted' are here.. they can sign autographs.. Remus Lupin and Kathyrn Watson" Dumbledore said through the mic, "KATY!" Remus, Harry and Katy called in unison, Dumbledore grinned as the two of them walked up on stage, Harry walking off to find Hermione. 


	55. Autographs and Admirings

Hermione bringing a copy of the book to the table with Harry behind her, "Ah whats your name?" Katy asked, "Hermione Granger.." Hermione said, Katy smiled "thats a pretty name for a very pretty girl" she said, then signed out a note to Hermione looking up to Harry as she passed the book to Remus for him to sign, Harry sighed "Dont look at me like that I know what your thinking!" he said to Katy who laughed, Remus smirked "She didnt say anything" he said simply. Hermione smiled waving as Harry led her off, "He loves her" Remus said looking to Katy who nodded, "Lets hope he says it though" Katy said. "Already did!" Harry called, Remus and Katy looked to him, Harry pointed to the microphone between them and they both gaped noticing everyone had just heard their conversation.

.... And so it was.

A/N: I might right their experience from Hogwarts, to when Sirius went in Azkaban, etc. and Maybe the story of Remus and Katy afterwards.. who knows, I already started on the one of after Hogwarts.. so I might post it soon. Peace out! I hope you liked it.. I mean its not great I know, my writing style was sloppy and its AU due to the fact Katy was in it, and some of it wasnt in JK Rowling's books but hey. Thats why its a fanfiction right? So if you tell me its AU or sloppily written.. trust me I already Know I wrote it. lol so yea.. see ya! 


End file.
